sweethearts in highschool
by Black And White Soul
Summary: first story ever! alphonse and crona fall for each uff happens between ed and kid dxed mpreg. Edit** obviously this story sucks, duh, but fear not! For I am currently in the midst of rewritting a better, hopefully more well written version!
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal soul eater

Chapter 1

Authors' note HI EVERYONE I JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT IM OKAY WITH MAY AND ALPHONSE EVEN IF ALPHONSE IS ONE OF MY TOP MOST FAVORITE I CANT STAND EDWARD AND WINRY! I WISH WINRY WOULD DROP DEAD OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! THIS IS A SOUL EATER FULLMETAL CROSS OVER. SOUL EATER CHARACTER AND FULLMETAL CHARACTERS GO TO HIGHSCHOOL! IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY! READ IT OR YOULL DIE. EVENTUALLY. WHO HAVE WATCHED SGT. FROG WILL GET THAT JOKE. THERE WILL BE SOME OUT OF CHARACTERNESS.

SOUL EATER WORLD DEATH THE KIDS POV

"Hello father you needed to see me?" I wonder why father needs to see me. I really need to get back home I think my painting in my room is 1 millimeter off.

"Yes I need you to tell the others what I'm about to tell you"

"Why didn't you just call us all out here?"

"I just thought it would be more dramatic anyway you are all going to a dimension beyond something called a gate you all will be going to a high school in a town called amestres. There you will hunt for kishins to see if the other side of the gate has kishins. Pretty exciting huh?"

"Is it symmetrical?"

"The place you are staying is."

"Alright I will tell the others goodbye father."

"Goodbye son."

The gate huh I have heard of it this will be exciting indeed.

WOO IM DONE AND IM TIRED,EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. IM WRITING THIS AT 1O 30 AT NIGHT IN WISCONSIN DELLS FOR VACATION WHILE WAITING FOR SGT. FROG EPISODE 18 TO FINISH LOADING ON YOU TUBE. IF I DID A GOOD JOB AND SHOULD KEEP WRITING THIS PLEASE REVIEW!IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 1 REVIEW I WILL NOT KEEP WRITING. THIS IS A THREAT IF YOU WANT TO READ FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTS SIDE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER THEN REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Naruhina7799 for reading my story it means so much to me! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update! I haven't checked my profile in awhile and after I did look your review was there so I had to come up with the next chapter's because I didn't think I would get a review cause of that last crummy chapter but here is the long awaited chapter 2 now longer than the last chapter.

Disclaimer: if I owned these anime`s do u think I'd be here ^-^

Fullmetal alchemist Amestres no pov

"Hey Alphonse! Come on were going to be late to colonel sarcasm's lame speech" Edward yelled to Alphonse. It was a warm day in amestres, central Edward and Alphonse were at central command. Colonel mustang had a message to deliver to the elric brothers' .said elric brothers had stopped for a bit by the train station because al found a kitten in the streets and wanted to keep it. surprisingly ed let al keep it, since al got his body back and they weren't traveling anymore he thought al should get to have something he's always wanted, A/N(cause al should get to have whatever he wants) of course al was delighted. The cat was orange with green piercing eyes, al named him uryuu A/N (sorry couldn't think of a name to match the cat's description plus uryuu is my favorite bleach character) on their way to central they stopped at a market for cat supplies. "Coming brother! I just have to get ishida to come out of the car! Come here yuu, it okay" al cooed. Cautiously ishida came out of the car. Then Ed and al went to go find mustang. Said colonel was in his office skipping out on his paper work hopefully riza didn't know about it. Ed and al entered mustang's office "Hello elric brothers I …." mustang trailed off. He eyed the cat and looked questioningly at Ed."Since we aren't traveling anymore I thought al should finally get to have a cat" Ed shrugged. "Anyway we got a report from the higher ups that a law has been passed that all children and teens are now required to go to school. So that means starting next week you two are students at amestres high" mustang looked shocked and Alphonse looked delighted."WHAT! IM A STATE ALCHEMIST! A PRODIGY! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WASTE MY TIME ON SCHOOL WORK?" ed ranted." I think it's an exciting change brother" Alphonse smiled. "At least someone is enthusiastic "riza said briskly as she walked into mustangs office "heya riza H-how's it goin'?" mustang said nervously "I should be asking you that sir, "she said "W-what do you mean?" "Your paper work sir" "oh you know about that?" "yes now get to work" she shot a few rounds of her gun to show emphasis that she was being serious " and you Edward you will go to school and you will like." Riza said monotonously. Then she smiled warmly at Alphonse. "Now go get ready for school boys and you sir get started and congratulations Alphonse I see Edward finally let you get a cat! What's its name?" she asked sincerely "uryuu, yuu for short isn't he cute?" he asked cutely "yes very cute alphonse" after Alphonse finished talking to riza about ishida he and Edward walked home. He then snuggled with ishida while Edward took a bath to think about the day.

Authors note: wow it's longer than the last chapter but still too short! I don't know how some people write 9000 words in a story. But major Alphonse and kitten cuteness. Please tell me if I've been a good writer. And naruhina 779 gets a big dessert of whatever she/he wants and I love Ur profile. That poem about child abuse was so sad I copied it on a piece of paper and showed my friend she said it was so sad. I also love those questions. Anyway please review. Warning there might be a Edward/death the kid in future chapters .please give me some suggestions for pairings and other things you want to suggest? Bye bye everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry for making people wait I have the next chapter! Hurray

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or fullmetal alchemist

No pov. soul eater

"Father has asked me to tell you all that we will be going to a place called amestres to look for kishins, unfortunately well still have to attend school there."Kid explained "what's that?" asked patty "it's a place beyond the other side of the gate ""gate?" soul asked, "yes the gate, it is controlled by the truth, father has said the truth has granted us excess to the other side" "kid explain better." BLACK STAR whined "fine ill explain better, the gate is a gate that lets you go to amestres, the place we are going, and the place you go when you die, it's like here except instead of meisters and weapons they use a thing called alchemy and they have a military with state certified alchemists ,and

The truth is its master. He lets people go through it, and he lets people take things out of the gate but there must be a price to pay." "Oh," BLACK STAR exclaimed "like heaven's gate. I could get through there easily without the truths permission hahahaha!" "No BLACK STAR it's similar to that but totally different "kid sighed in exasperation "is anyone else getting what I'm saying" everybody but black star raised their hands they had read a bit of information on amestres and the gate but only the basics. Miss. Marie told them to read while she talked to professor stein about his dissection lessons, they all read it except a few slackers whose names would not be mentioned although it was obvious who had and hadn't read the lesson

So while Liz and tsubaki tried to explain it to patty and BLACK STAR, the rest of the got ready for their trip and packed. crona, who had been the quietist of the group had been in shock over what had just been said to her. ` I don't know how to deal with a foreign country, I'm still getting used to life here! I'm glad ragnarok is asleep he would have bullied me about being well I guess I'll get packed`; she sighed as she walked away to her cell in shibusen,

THE NEXT DAY

"Is everyone ready? "Kid asked as they arrived at his father's office (a/n if you could call it that)"yes "everyone cried in unison, chrona a little more softly"alright then father, beam us up" BLACK STAR and soul sniggered "oh hush you two" kid said irritated "alright then son" lord death sniggered he drew a transmutation circle(a/n let's just say they brushed up on their information)then he put his giant cartoon hands on the transmutation circle and then there was a flash of light and they were in front of a large gate. there was a person with no color or features on his/her body or face "hello meisters and weapons how may I help you "the person asked "my father has spoken to you about letting us through," kid explained "aaah yes death the kid, grim reaper and his weapons Liz and patty, maka albarn, meister and weapon soul Evans, BLACK STAR meister assassin, weapon tsubaki, and Crona gorgon, meister and her um, weapon ragnarok." "Um yeah thanks dude but we all know our names" BLACK STAR said rudely "pay no mind to BLACK STAR, truth sir, he always acts this way" kid said "you mean awesome! " BLACK STAR said "no I mean annoying" "now children please stop bickering and give me your payment "the truth said irritated "aaah yes payment, my father told me to give this to you" he gave the truth a box with a gold rose carved on to the front (a/n sorry about the rose I couldn't think of anything and I was listening to rozen maiden theme song on YouTube when I wrote this part and I don't know what's in the box use your imaginations ")"thank you , you may proceed" the truth then opened the gate and the meisters and weapons passed through the gate, Crona all the while being as quiet as possible so as to not be mentioned again by the creepy thing known as the truth

End of chapter

Authors note: sorry if some of this doesn't make sense I wrote this while I was half asleep at 11:30 at night. Sorry if this story is going so slow but the next chapter is supposed to be when they meet if not you can all slap me. Good night peoples


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: sorry people if I'm not a good writer but naruhina7799 is motivating. Oh and I think crona is a boy but I don't want al to swing that way, unless it's with his brother^-^; I just think al is too cute! I think Ed is a hunk but I think it would be cute if he was with kid.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own soul eater or fullmetal alchemist

Fullmetal alchemist POV

"Papers, check pens, check, bags, check, brother, "alphonse looked up from his school list to his brother, who was currently pouting, "check, come on brother this will be fun. We might be able to make some new friends. "Said al "come on al, we don't need new friends, we have each other, winry, granny, and our friends in the military, and ishida." Ed said "yeah but you heard the colonel were required to go and I think you need a girlfriend, if you're not going out with winry at least expand your choices" Ed sighed

in defeat `if he only knew` "alright fine but they better not expect me to do any homework," alphonse smiled as he continued to get ready for school which they'd be going to the next day "oh and brother I heard that we will be getting some new neighbors today.

The moving vans will be here any second I think." "Are we going to have to go over and meet them," whined Ed "of course we are brother it's only polite , you know ed you can help me make the cake for them" al said " can I make one for myself," ed said " sure brother just don't transmute it like you always do. It has to be from the heart like I make them," "okay al your cakes always taste delicious. "Ed said earnestly "thank you brother you're too kind "al said with a blush

While ed and al made cake ishida found a ball of al`s knitting yarn and decided to have some fun "you know al there is something you should know about me." Ed said as he stirred the cake batter "what is it brother you know you can tell me anything" al said "well al, um you see." ` Come on ed be a man` oh that's easy to say considering what you're about to say` Ed continued to argue with himself until al cleared his throat "oh right well I'm uh, I'm, IM GAY ALPHONSE,"

Ed said in an outburst "oh brother I didn't know you swung that way, do you have a special guy already that I don't know about" al said teasingly while poking his brother with his elbow `so that's why he never asked winry out again`

"So you're not ashamed?" Ed said "ashamed? Of course not Ed who you love is who you love no one can change that and I'm not that prejudice ""oh well thank you alphonse I didn't think you'd be so laid back about this" ed sighed with relief "oh come now brother and you didn't answer my question ed do you have anyone special?" al asked "no not really" "then how do you know you're gay?" al questioned "well while we were at the central library I saw a book with an interesting title. It said 'yaoi 'and well I picked it up and I started reading until I had a little problem and that's when I found out."

Ed explained "oh well that's understandable .Ed I hope you find someone special." " Thanks Alphonse ""now come on Ed I hear the moving vans outside already let's get these in the oven. " "Okay al." so Ed and al finished making cake and afterward went next door, but not before cleaning up so ishida wouldn't make a mess even though he almost made a mess with the yarn.

little did they know that mustang was the one who planted that book, knowing that eds curiosity would best him

AUTHORS NOTE: thank you all everybody, sorry if some of the words are missing but takes some of the words from my story. I am a yaoi fan hardcore. Sorry if that offends some people but I'm making Ed with kid that should have been a hint.i`ll be updating faster now. crona and AL will meet next chapter yay,and ed and kid, sorry if my love at first sight scenes are cruddy but ill try my best. bye bye everybody


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: this is the chapter before they meet maybe .I just wing it. Probably I don't know just on with the story .oh but there will be no action, going to amestres for kishins was just so they could meet. After they meet and get together .the story will dissolve off. Unless I get a few reviews or ideas huh wink wink nudge nudge ^-^;

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these anime's

"Alright people please be careful with our stuff, HEY YOU! EASY WITH THAT! YOU'RE TILTING THE PHOTO!"Kid yelled as he was carrying in his suitcases into their new house, he was currently yelling at the moving men "come on kid let them do their jobs you can fix whatever they did later" Liz said "I don't see why we need a moving van kid, we don't have a lot of luggage. We just have what we took with us." said maka

"Yes but father didn't put any furniture in the house, and I don't know about you but I'm not going to be sleeping on the floor. Plus it makes for a good excuse to look normal. I mean wouldn't it be weird for us to just move in with furniture already In place, it will make us seem rich and snooty and nobody likes a rich snob, HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU SIR, ? I SAID CAREFUL!"Kid sobbed "I said….careful" "sigh~ come on kid they

are done with the furniture lets go in and unpack your things" Liz said as she took kid upstairs` I'd love to meet the guy who gets hooked up with kid` (a/n sorry but I didn't know how to break it to the cast so I just made them all already know he was gay) as Liz and kid went upstairs to unpack the rest followed suit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DING DONG DEAD DONG "aaah crap did Sid follow us here!"Soul and BLACK STAR yelled from their room they shared. "Sigh` no gentlemen it's just the door bell. I thought that it would give it a homey feeling, I'll go answer the door" kid walked to the door and opened it "hello"  
>fullmetal alchemist pov<p>

"Hello we are your next door neighbors "al smiled " I'm Alphonse elric and this is my big brother Edward" al motioned toward his brother "welcome to the neighborhood" while al was introducing him ed was staring at his new next door neighbor. He was tall and pale with honey colored eyes and jet black hair. His hair had three white stripes in it. "Wow you're really cute" while Ed drooled al looked at him and smiled ` guess you found someone huh brother` he then nudged ed "oh and um, did I just say that I meant we, uh made you a cake "ed said as he gave the cake to his neighbor "oh well um thank you very much? my name is death the kid you can call me kid, oh would you like to meet the others ?"

"Oh there are more people living here?" al asked "oh yes quite a few people. Allow me to introduce them "he then called down the other neighbors ,while he blushed "this is maka albarn" a girl with sand colored hair pulled into pig tails and green eyes stepped forward "hello" "soul Evans " a guy with snow colored hair and red eyes smiled , or smirked and waved ` wow look at his teeth` ed and al thought " yo" he said "Liz and patty Thompson " two girls with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled and waved, one was tall with long hair the other was short and had short hair. "Tsubaki nakatsukasa "a girl with long jet black hair pulled in a pony tail and dark blue eyes bowed "BLACK STAR" a guy with spiky blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder yelled "YO DUDES ILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHA DON'T FORGET IT!" "ignore him please and crona gorgon." a girl with short snippy pinkish purple hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward a bit. She trembled and looked everywhere but them "I-I don't K-know how to D-deal with N-new P-people" she stopped and looked at al "oh" she said as she stared at Al .Her cheeks pink."everyone these are our new neighbors edward and alphonse elric."kid gestered to ed and al,his cheeks pink too, he looked at ed with a sort of desiring look, like he wanted to kiss ed then and there. Al stared at crona too " you're cute" al said everybody stared at him"oh wow did I just say that out loud hahaha" Al laughed nervously ` "well ill be at home if you need me ed, bye!" al teared off to his and ed's home "I'm sorry if this is insensitive but I see how you two are related" kid said "excuse me and good night" ed ran off to alphonse. "Heh Alphonse you run really fast.

"Ed said when he found al under the covers of his bed with ishida "nya, nya "ishida meowed sympathetically as he snuggled closer to al "oh al" ed said as he crawled under the covers with al and ishida "it's alright. I mean I made an ass of myself in front of kid. Hell can you blame me he was a hottie al, and I still stayed I don't think he mined though I think he likes me too. I saw how he looked at me while he wasn't looking at his roommates .that crona girl is cute too. I think you found yourself a girlfriend al." ed said reassuringly "come Ed you know she wouldn't go out with me even if I did have a chance with her I wouldn't know how to ask, and you saw her she was so nervous she was trembling. Do you think that if I asked her she would even have the courage to give me an answer? Let's face it I'll never get to go out with her." al said depressingly

"come on al maybe they'll be at school tomorrow, you can ask her out then," ed said" I don't wanna!" al cried "she`ll reject me with her silence." "Come on al if I ask out kid will you ask out crona? " Ed said trying to bargain with his saddened brother "nya, nya "ishida meowed while nudging him with his nose "well okay." Al said "oh so if the cat asks you you'll go along with it?" Ed asked as he climbed out of the bed "oh ed you changed my mind ishida just sealed the deal. "Al said reassuringly. "Uh huh sure al a cats opinion matters more than mine?" ed questioned." "of course not ed"al said. " al when i ask kid out and when he says yes," "you sound confident brother. " " thats because im sure he will say yes, and we go out on a date you can ask crona the next when she says yes we will go out on a double date,and that way she wont be as scared, " on Ed its time to go to bed we can;t be late for our first day of school." al said as he turned off his bedroom light "Okay Al, night." Ed said as he went to his room "good night brother." al whispered as he drifted off to sleep, ishida right next to him.

Authors note: please review! Naruhina7799 is awesome as always Ur so motivational. Heh please other readers review. This chapter is over 1000 words and I still think it's too short! Give me Ur opinion, Ur opinions matter. Unless u want a small love story with a messy plot and no spine, then review!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE hello readers! Sorry for al having no courage but not to worry! He'll be brave in the next chapter! After soul eaters pov they will go to school and ask out their loves! Oh and I think ill add the characters in the author's note! I think it's cute!

EDWARD: I'm not cute!

KID: I think you are. Doesn't that count?

EDWARD: yes if _you_ say so. Then I'm **cute.**

**KID: heh I thought so. Chu~(he kisses Ed)**

**GRELL: hey hey not right now guys you're not even dating! "yet"**

**EDWARD: HUFF!** FINE! POUT

KID: Grell does not own any of these anime's. If she did she wouldn't be here. Oh and she changed ch5 a bit so if you all get a chance reread ch5.

Soul eater pov

"Hello we are your next door neighbors." the boy smiled " I'm Alphonse elric and this is my big brother Edward" alphonse motioned toward his brother "welcome to the neighborhood" while alphonse was introducing themselves Edward was staring at kid, edward looked about his age and had blonde hair and sweet honey colored eyes and alphonse had darker blonde hair and amber/silver eyes and looked a year younger, "Wow you're really cute." Edward said. While Ed drooled Alphonse looked at him and kid stared at him `oh wow I think he is cute too but I can't say that` kid thought. Alphonse nudged his brother."oh and um, did I just say that I meant we, uh made you a cake " edward said as he handed kid the cake.

"Oh well um thank you very much? My name is death the kid you can call me kid, oh would you like to meet the others?" "Oh there are more people living here?" Alphonse asked "oh yes quite a few people. Allow me to introduce them "he then called down the group,while he blushed "this is maka albarn" maka stepped forward "hello" "soul Evans " soul smirked and waved " yo" he said "Liz and patty Thompson" patty and Liz smiled and waved,"Tsubaki nakatsukasa ." tsubaki bowed "BLACK STAR" "YO DUDES ILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHA DON'T FORGET IT!"BLACK STAR yelled "Ignore him please and crona gorgon." she stepped forward a bit.

She trembled and looked everywhere but their new neighbors "I-I don't K-know how to D-deal with N-new P-people" she stopped and looked at Alphonse "oh" she said as she stared at Alphonse .Her cheeks pink. "Everyone these are our new neighbors Edward and alphonse elric."Kid gestured to Edward and Alphonse, his cheeks pink too, kid looked at Edward ` oh, how I want to _kiss him _so badly`. Alphonse stared at crona too " you're cute" alphonse said, everybody stared at him"oh wow did I just say that out loud hahaha" Alphonse laughed nervously "well I'll be at home if you need me ed, bye!" alphonse teared off to his house "I'm sorry if this is insensitive but I see how you two are related" kid said "excuse me and good night" edward ran off to alphonse.

While they're neighbors ran back home, the group stood there in shock, especially crona. "I'm gonna kill that kid" maka screamed as she was about to run after Alphonse. "oh please maka, don't hurt him." Crona pleaded as she grabbed maka's arm. "Why? Didn't you just hear what he said?" maka asked still in her running position "yes I did hear him that's why I can't let you chase after him, if you scare him then he won't like me anymore." Crona said as maka calmed down and everyone went into the house, "what? You can't be serious crona, **do you **_**like **_**him too?" **maka questioned. Everyone turned to crona "W-well um, well Y-yes. So please maka don't do anything to him." Crona said in defeat having just confessed in front of everyone. Everyone then turned to maka "well if you like him back then I guess its okay," crona sighed in relief "but if he asks you out, and then dumps you hard, I'll kill him." Maka threatened, crona sweat dropped. " He looked really nice maka, I'm sure he won't do anything bad." Crona reassured. "Fine well its late we should get to sleep, we have school tomorrow." Maka nagged. "okay maka."Crona said as she went to her room, her room consisted of the same things and appeal as her cell in the dwma.

All of their rooms looked like their rooms at their houses except soul and BLACK STAR'S room which looked like a mix of their rooms, why they wanted to share a room was unknown to the others but they guessed it was because they were best friends and they would want to be able to do what they wanted and help each other cheat on their upcoming school work.

"Good night everyone! Pleasant and symmetrical dreams!" kid yelled from his room. "Good night kid!" they all yelled from their rooms.

'well I guess tomorrow will be an interesting day` kid thought as he stared at his ceiling` I am so glad that I glued everything to the walls so they would always be symmetrical. I wonder why I hadn't thought of that before` kid said as he tried to find a position comfortable and symmetrical 'I wonder if I should ask Ed out, I mean he told me I was cute and I really like him or maybe he will ask me. Oh the hell with it ill just ask him unless he asks me first` he got up and looked at himself in the mirror `I'm asymmetrical garbage he would never go out with me` kid thought as he crawled back into bed, not caring that he was in an asymmetrical pose, and cried himself to sleep.

`Oh I wonder if he will talk to me tomorrow ` crona thought as she lay in bed `oh I hope so, I hope on our first date we will kiss, I mean he called me cute` she thought as she snuggled farther under her blanket `and I hope he will be in my class.` `**Heh you think he`d actually be interested in someone like you.` **something whispered to crona "W-who said that" crona asked.** `I am a being inside you that medusa put inside you when she stabbed you in the stomach, I've been collecting energy so I can come out, that's why ragnarok hasn't come out. When I'm fully charged I will take over your body` **"no you can't take over my body! Then Alphonse won't like me and I will tell maka she will defeat you!" crona cried `**you think a puny thing like her can defeat me. Ha not a chance. Now sleep. ` **Then crona fell into a deep sleep.

"I told the witch doctor doo da." BLACK STAR sang. Soul sweatdropped. "BLACK STAR go to sleep." soul complained." Ha when I sing a song the way I sing it is way better than the original." BLACK STAR yelled. "ugh go to sleep you will wake everyone up and we have school tomorrow if I don't wake up on time maka will beat the hell out of me and then ill beat the hell out of you." Soul threatened. "oh fine but come here." BLACK STAR whispered, soul got up out of bed walked over to BLACK STAR`S bed. "What are you gonna do." Soul asked seductively. "I'm going to kiss my love." BLACK STAR said as he pulled soul down for a kiss"mmmmm." Soul moaned "not now black star I told you we have… to go to bed." "Okay but I get an extra kiss tomorrow." BLACK STAR said. "Alright goodnight." Soul whispered as he crawled into BLACK STAR`S bed."but for now come here." BLACK STAR whispered as he snuggled closer to soul, soul snuggled back"fine i guess a few more kisses couldn't hurt."soul said as he and BLACK STAR kissed in the moon light,

little did they know that there was four girls named liz,patty, tsubaki, and maka watching them through a crack in the door. "woah patty lets go its about to get pg-13 in here." liz whispered as she backed away from the door patty in hand."aw fine, hey tsubaki amd maka if i have to leave you guys hafta too." patty whined."shhh! fine we have school tomorrow anyways." maka whispered as she walked away from soul and BLACK STARS room,tsubaki following close behind her.

AUTHORS NOTE: some black starxsoul fluff and kid has some issues and a new villain has entered the story bum bum bum! and sorry for not updating sooner but father's day came up and before that my grandma had a big birthday party and she partied till 5 am. For a Mexican 60 something year old women she sure can party. while she partied I hung out with my grandmas friends daughter. she is an anime fan also. she`s seen black butler , bleach, soul eater , ouran high school host club, the wallflower just like me and she has seen a lot more that I don't know about.

**BLACK STAR: blah blah blah. So what was with soul and me?**

**Soul: yeah!**

**Grell: I just think you guys are cute together.**

**Soul: what!**

**Black star: I am not cute ! If anything im handsome and me and soul should get more love scenes!**

**Soul: yeah!**

**Grell: fine but we still need to get kid and crona together we don't have time for you guys yet.**

**Soul: fine but we better get a big love scene.**

**Grell: alright. Bye and review !**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: hello sorry it took so long to update it's just that when no one reviewed I thought I had written a bad chapter so I was a bit sad at that but now I'm happy Yay! Thank you naruhina7799 for the compliment, and since I didn't update ill write extra long chapters from now on! Yay!

BLACK STAR: babe to do want to do the disclaimer?

Soul: sure, babe, X3 Grell doesn't own any of these anime's if she did weeell let's just say they'd be some pretty crappy anime's.

Grell: hey! Wait well he has a point there.

Fullmetal alchemist pov

'Brother it's time to get up. It's the first day of school."Al said cheerily as he gently shook ed. Ed had been sprawled across his bed. As al shook his brother ed pulled him into an embrace and it was difficult for Alphonse to shake him gently without getting choked to death by his brother`s death grip." Id dun wanna geg up."Ed slurred still half asleep, "but Ed, kid will be there."Al said as he pulled away from his brother. "What's for breakfast al?" Ed said as he jumped out of bed."Heh short stack pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream." Al said."Mmmmm sounds good and I don't think that's very funny al." Ed said as he caught the short joke."Yeah sorry `bout that brother, I just couldn't pass it up."Al apologized. "Why are we up so early any way?" Ed asked, "Because we need to learn are way around the school," al said as he served himself and Ed,"whatever," Ed said, as he ate breakfast,

After breakfast

"All right were headed out." Ed said as he walked out the door with Alphonse. "our first day of school Yay!" al said as he snuggled ishi goodbye. "Bye bye ishi be a good boy while we are gone." Al cooed. "Come on al!" Ed yelled from the driveway. "Okay coming," al said as he raced out the door. Just then their new neighbors also ran out the door "come on guys! I want to get to school extra. Extra early so we can find our way around school. "The girl named maka yelled "we`re coming maka jeeze!"The girl named Liz yelled from inside their house.

Just then all the neighbors rushed out of the house so they wouldn't get yelled at again so early in the morning."Oh! Good morning. Edward, Alphonse." Maka said as she walked over to her neighbors "oh hello maka, guys." al said as he looked at maka then the rest, but mostly he stared at crona, crona saw him staring and blushed but didn't look away. "So you guys want to walk together?" ed asked."Oh we`d love that thanks."Maka said. "So how have you adjusted to leaving here?"Al asked crona as he walked over to her.

"Oh um pretty good I guess." Crona said. "That's good. Do you have any pets?"Al asked."No do you?""Yes I have a cat ishida. He`s orange with green eyes." Al answered."Oh sounds really cute." Crona said."Oh he is! He`s so cute. Especially when he crawls under the covers!"Al said. His face was something like this =^-^=."You must really like your pet then, huh." Crona said.

"Heh yeah but not as much as I like Y-ye um, never mind." Al said with a blush. "What? What's wrong did I say something bad, I-I'm I'm sorry if I said S-something wrong –whimper- sorry -sniff-I don't know H-how to deal W-with you not liking me anymore, P-please alphonse forgive me." Crona said on the brink of tears."N-no crona you did nothing wrong absolutely nothing! If anything I should be apologizing to you for making you cry!" Alphonse said as he kneeled in front of crona and put his hand over his heart. "Forgive me for making you cry, my lady." Alphonse said in a soft tone. "oh." crona said with a blush, the group looked over at them and smiled, "whoa there Alphonse didn't know you where such a gentlemen. That`s cool." Soul said as he went to crona and al, BLACK STAR close behind, "is he cooler than me?"BLACK STAR asked with puppy eyes.

"No of course not black star you're the coolest person ever besides me." Soul said with a toothy smirk. "That's what I thought." BLACK STAR said as he pulled soul in for a kiss, which turned into a make out session, while they were still walking. "BLACK STAR and soul if you guys are still like that by the time we get to school you'll get in trouble and not just with the teachers but with me!"Maka threatened to soul and black star. Soul and BLACK STAR ignored maka and kept kissing. "will be back!" kid yelled from over his shoulder as he and Ed ran to a nearby forest (eh I don't know what's in central)"looks like some people are going to be busy." BLACK STAR said with a smirk. "well I should go get them so they don't get into trouble." Al said. "I'll come with you, I mean if you don't mind me coming along," crona said. "I'd love it if you came along with me." Al said "come on lets go." Al said as he grabbed crona`s hand and ran into the direction of ed and kid. It took a few minutes but they found them, just not the way crona and al thought they would.

"So have you gotten used to living here?" ed asked kid as he walked next to him."Oh it's wonderful." Kid said. "BLACK STAR and soul if you guys are still like that by the time we get to school you'll get in trouble and not just with the teachers but with me!"Maka threatened to soul and black star, kid and Ed turned around to the back of the group to find soul and BLACK STAR clinging to each other while they made out. "How are they doing that while they walk?" Ed asked. "Would you like to find out?" kid asked. " yes."Ed said as kid grabbed his arm and ran away from their group. "will be back!" kid yelled from over his shoulder as he and Ed ran to a nearby forest. "um sorry kid if I seem abit well rude, I guess, but don't you think were taking this too far we haven't even had a date yet." Ed said as he was pinned to a tree.

"Oh I'm sorry but isn't this, what we both want?" kid asked a little disappointed and hurt. "oh no I want this but we only met yesterday and we haven't been on a date yet so." "Oh yeah I'm sorry." kid said as he backed away from Ed, his face red. "Hey kid?" "Yeah?" "You wanna go on a date this afternoon, after school." Ed asked his face a tinge pinker. "yes." kid sighed. "Great! We should probably get back to the group though, they might get some idea`s." Ed said. "oh yeah right." Kid said as he was about to walk back to the group. Ed pulled him back into an embrace. "here this will hopefully last us till school ends." Ed said as he gave kid a long and passion filled kiss, his arms wrapped around kids hips and kids arms wrapped around Ed's neck, "E-Edward that was wonderful." Kid said as he pulled away from Ed."I know, just one more," Ed said as he went to kid for another kiss. "wait, six more kisses to make it eight, so it's symmetrical,"

"symmetrical?""Yes I love symmetry.""Kay.", "do you think it's weird?" kid asked scared, "no not really I like things that are perfect, like you" after six more kisses, "maybe we should get back now," kid said as he put his forehead against ed`s."Yeah we _should_." Ed laughed "Brother! You haven't even been on a date with him, and already you jumped him!" Alphonse said as he found kid and Ed in the woods/forest, their positions changed while they kissed and now Ed was pinning kid to the tree. "W-what? No al this, is well we just..." Ed stuttered. "What I think he is trying to say is Edward and I are a couple now." Kid said in a calm matter.

"oh congratulations brother, kid." Al said, "Yes." Crona said, "It's very wonderful." "Yes isn't it?" kid said a broad smile on his face. "So you're my boyfriend now, right?" Ed said with mischievous smirk on his face."Yes, isn't that what you want?" kid said with puppy eyes. (Kind of like Tamaki's from ouran high school host club)"yes it is what I want, and since were together…." Ed said as he grabbed kids hand and went back to the group, crona and al close behind. "…then I can do this right?" ed said as he pulled kid in a hug and grabbed kid`s face in his hands,kid gasped,"you're lovely and beautiful." Ed said as he rubbed his nose against kids.

"No I'm not Edward, I'm asymmetrical garbage." Kid said as he looked away from Ed. The group staring at them and blushing except for soul and black star who were just smiling at them. "Who said that? You're perfect." "-Sniff- no I'm not." "What will it take to make you believe me? Oh I know." Ed said mischievously "what do you me-?" kid said before he was cut off by ed`s mouth, kid melted like butter in ed's arms. If ed wasn't holding him he would have fallen on his bottom,"oh you guys are a couple now?" Liz asked as she stared at them happily. "Yes." Ed and kid whispered in unison, as they stared in each other's eyes.

"A-alright well gentlemen we should get going to school." Maka said nervously as she looked away from the couple. "At least his alphonse has more control than his brother." Maka said as she looked over at al, who was staring at his brother, and crona who was staring at Alphonse with a blush and a small smile," alright lets go." Kid said as he reluctantly pulled away from Ed."Kay." Ed said as he walked with kid, his arm wrapped around him,

At school

"Heehee Edward your such a cutie when you make that face." Kid said as he and Edward walked around the school together, alone, Ed was staring at kid and vice versa, "what face, darling." Ed said as he made a wide smile, "that face," kid said as he rubbed his nose against ed`s."Oh this face, I always make this face, well when I'm really happy," "maybe that's why you're always cute." kid said, "not as cute as you." Ed said, "What's your schedule say, love." Kid said as he and ed got their school schedule`s," class 8-A," "me too! Oh I'm so happy! We can be together and it's the number 8! Give me a kiss, love!" kid said as he hugged Ed,"of course I will darling," Ed said as he kissed kid and twirled him around,(oh wow these guys sure move fast, I mean they're already in like a honeymoon state and crona and al are still shy), during class Edward and kid didn't even pay attention. Ed kept distracting kid by whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Here is something Ed said: "oh my sweet darling kid, you're my one, you're my all, you're my only." Kid`s response to that was"oh my love words can't describe how much I love you." They nuzzled their noses for abit after that.

Afterschool THE BIG DATE

"Ready for our date darling?" Ed asked as he and kid walked out of school together. "Of course love," "where would you like to go?" "Hmm the movies? We can make out more than if we went somewhere else," "oh you're so naughty, my darling, of course we' will go to the movies, we will go where ever you wanna go,"

At the movie theatre (this is turning into a kidxed fic and this is 7/7/11 I have been working at this chapter since 7/2/11 and I think it will keep going, I think I'm better with yaoi couples, I'm having a hard time thinking about the villain,oops I'm spoiling it for you aren't I? Well on with this story, oh and I'm turning this into a major edxkid fic"

"What movie do you wanna go see darling? Horror, comedy, romance" Ed asked as he and kid arrived at the movie theatre,"mmmmm horror makes _it _more exciting, but romance can give us some romantic ideas for dates, um ill go with romance," kid said as he and ed walked to the ticket booth, "okay well says here that the only romance movie here is a movie called `_twilight_`," (sorry I'm not a fan of twilight, but it's a play on ed`s name.)"Alright," Ed said as he paid for their tickets, "do you want anything to eat darling?" Ed asked as he stopped at the stand, "chocolate?" "Okay." Ed bought some chocolate hearts and they went to the movie room thingy. They sat down on some chairs way in the front, the room was almost empty, and as the movie started they got bored very fast, "this Edward Cullen is such a pansy I mean really ,oh are you hungry darling?" ed asked as he opened the box of chocolate hearts, "yes love, for you.

" "Say aw." Ed said as he put a piece of chocolate to kid's mouth, "aaw ," Kid said as he took the chocolate from ed fingers with his mouth, and kissed ed`s hand before he kissed ed, ed kissed kid back, "oh darling fast aren't you, mmm kid," ed moaned as kid nipped and kissed down his neck, "oh Edward you taste wonderful," kid said as he stopped to look at Edward, "we should go somewhere else, we have an audience," kid said as he noticed all the people staring at them, I guess they wouldn't have if kid hadn't gone on ed`s lap, "then let's give them a good show, darling."Then he feverishly began kissing kid,"oh Edward I can't take it anymore we have to leave," kid said as he felt very warm, "alright darling will leave," then ed picked kid up bridal style and left the theater and ran in the direction of his house,

At the elric`s front door

"O-oh I have to C-call the house T-to tell them I'm mmm staying H-here the night," kid said as he barely got the sentence out, because ed was kissing and nipping down his neck, "Edward love, stop mmm F-for a S-second." Ed left him alone while he dialed the number,"hey Liz? oh I went on a date with Edward, Yeah I'm going to be staying over at Edward`s place the night…. SHUT UP! And any way's can you come by tomorrow and drop off some clothes? Thanks bye oh! Edward!... Uugh Edward I H-haven't hung up yet!" kid blushed at the thought of Liz hearing him moan ed`s name, "_**Edward! Do you know how embarrassing that was!Oh don't give me those puppy eyes! Humph" **_kid huffed, "I'm sorry darling I couldn't help it you look good enough to eat," Ed licked his lips,"S-stop that Edward, making those faces isn't fair," kid said as Ed made cute faces, "what are you talking about darling? I'm just staring at you." Ed said as he unlocked his door and stepped inside the house,

" welcome home brother, why were you out so l-oh hello kid,"al said as Ed and kid walked in, ed still holding him bridal style, al was at the living room table eating a snack, of strawberries and cream cake, ishida with a bowl of milk next to al, "hello alphonse," kid said as he waved at al,ed kicked off his shoes and pulled off kids shoes, "we`ll be upstairs in my room al,if you hear screams, were fine," ed said as he ran up the stairs with kid ,al and kid blushing, ed kissed up kid`s neck, "oh Edward!" kid moaned as he was set down on ed`s bed, "how far do you wanna go?" ed asked as he ran his tongue up kid`s neck, "oh Edward I don't know, I wanna go all the way but," kid looked away hesitantly, "oh darling we don't have to do anything,

if you're not ready,""really? You won't be disappointed if we just kiss?" kid asked as he looked into ed`s eyes, "no darling I can wait to do that with you, I can wait forever for you," ed said as he kissed kid,"oh Edward I love you so much," kid said as he kissed ed back, "I love you too," ed said as he picked kid up and sat him next to him on the bed, "what would you like me to do? We could snuggle?"Ed said "mmmmm well I'm kind of tired love," kid said as he kissed Ed, "yeah it is late, but I'm kind of hungry would you like something to eat?" Ed asked as he got up from the bed,"umm I don't know what I want to eat," kid said, "well would you like some of that cake al was eating earlier?"

"Mm yes only if we can share." "Alright be back in a minute," ed said as he raced down the stairs, "hey al do we have any of that cake left?" Ed asked al as he ran into the kitchen,"um sure brother, here ill cut you some," "that's okay al, ill just transmute some into pieces," ed said as he clapped his hands together, turning the cake into slices, "thanks al," ed said as he ran back upstairs,"im back," ed said as he walked into his room, "Edward answer me something, why is it that your right arm hurts me every time you hold me? I didn't want to say anything earlier, and what was that clapping sound I just heard?" kid asked sternly," what do you mean?" ` I can't let him know about my limbs, he doesn't like asymmetrical things, he might hate me if he knew our story, "I mean what I mean Edward, now answer me," ed was getting nervous and it was starting to get uncomfortable,"um I don't know?" ed answered weakly, "Edward if you can't answer me than that means you're keeping a secret, boyfriends aren't supposed to keep secrets from their partners, now answer my question,

" kid stood up and walked up to Edward, "I can't tell you kid you`d just hate me," ed said as he stared at the ground, "why would it make me hate you?" kid crossed his arms obviously getting frustrated, "I-I just can't, tell you," "if you can't tell me than, show me your arm," kid said as he moved for ed's arm, ed backed away, "NO!" ed accidentally yelled,"E-edward don't yell, if it has something to do with alchemy than you can tell me I know some ,but if you don't want to tell me anything then don't but I can assure you, you will not be getting anything from me in the near future," kid ran down the stairs, tears in his eyes, ed sat on his bed,

Authors note: Don't you hate me now? Sorry but I don't think I could write anymore after that I'm out of ideas and I'm tired its 12:23 am 7/9/11, I hope this holds you off till next chapter where we get to hear soul eaters side of the story, and wow kid can go from loving ed to hating him like –snap- that huh, why did kid run off like that? What were al and crona doing while kid and Ed had their date? Find out next chapter.

Maka: don't you wanna hurt her? Come on I got twin pistols, chainsaws, cleavers, scythes and katana`s here let's get her!

Grell: now wait a sec, you can't kill me using my favorite weapons!

Kid: like hell we can't!


	8. Chapter 8

7/8/11Hello again readers! This chapter is about al and crona!

Crona: Grell doesn't own soul eater or fullmetal alchemist,

Soul eater's pov

Maka knocked on everyone's door "wake up guys! We need to get to school early so we can familiarize ourselves with the school!" "Alright maka jeeze it's like 5:45 in the morning, school doesn't start till 8:00!" black star yelled as he walked out of his room, soul right behind him,"yeah but it will take an hour for us all to get ready, 15 minutes to get there and an hour to walk around the school and get our schedules," maka said as she went to make breakfast with tsubaki, they had already gotten dressed, "please, it only takes me 10 minutes," soul said,"yeah but girls take way longer," Liz said as she ran to the bathroom, she didn't want anyone to see her without her makeup on, "whatever," black star said as he went back to their room with soul to get dressed, warm arms wrapped around souls waist as he took off his shirt, "you don't expect a big man like me to just sit here and watch while you change, do you?" black star asked as he ran his tongue up soul`s neck, "mmm no," soul moaned,"oh black star, we can't do it right now, we need to get dressed," "we _need_ to we don't _want _to, big difference," black star said as he threw soul`s shirt into a corner and pushed soul onto the bed, black star straddled soul and licked up his chest, till he got to his nipple then sucked on it, "black star, soul, are you ready?" patty yelled as she opened their door,

"….. Hey guys aren't you two tired of doing that already? You did it, already last night, didn't you?" patty asked as she giggled. "What! What are you talking abou- did you watch us last night?" soul and black star yelled in unison, "what's all the yelling about?" kid yawned as he rubbed his eyes and walked next to patty by the door,"ooooh." Kid winced as he saw the position soul and black star where in,"oh well, I see you guys are busy come on patty will just leave," kid said as he backed away from the door patty in hand, "sigh- well that was embarrassing," soul said as he walked up to close the door, "we should really lock the door before we do that," black star said as he finished getting dressed,

In crona's room

"R-ragnarok?" crona said as she finished getting dressed, "what?" ragnarok yelled as he popped out of crona's back, "do you know about that thing inside of me?"Crona asked, "what! The only thing inside you is me and the madness slowly growing inside you,"ragnarok said, "WHAT? Growing madness?" crona screamed. "Just kidding squirt, that was just me last night trying to scare the hell out of you, it worked," ragnarok snickered,"oh its time for my payment," he said as he opened his mouth,"o-oh yeah right," crona said as she grabbed a bucket of candy and dumped its contents into ragnarok`s mouth, hey they had to keep him in crona somehow, crona walked out of her room and went to the kitchen to go help maka and tsubaki with breakfast,

After a very awkward breakfast with soul and black star,

"Come on guys! I want to get to school extra. Extra early so we can find our way around school. "Maka yelled "we`re coming maka jeeze!" Liz yelled from inside the house. They all rushed out of the house so they wouldn't get yelled at again so early in the morning."Oh! Good morning. Edward, Alphonse." Maka said as she walked over to her neighbors "oh hello maka, guys." Alphonse said, 'he's staring at me what should I do? ` Crona thought as she looked back at Alphonse, "So you guys want to walk together?" Edward asked."Oh we`d love that thanks."Maka said. "So how have you adjusted to leaving here?"Alphonse asked crona as he walked over to her."Oh um pretty good I guess." Crona said. "That's good. Do you have any pets?"Alphonse asked."No do you?""Yes I have a cat uryuu. He`s orange with green eyes." Alphonse answered."Oh sounds really cute." Crona said."Oh he is! He`s so cute. Especially when he crawls under the covers!"Al said."You must really like your pet then, huh." Crona said.

"Heh yeah but not as much as I like Y-ye um, never mind." Alphonse said with a blush. "What? What's wrong did I say something bad, I-I'm I'm sorry if I said S-something wrong –whimper- sorry -sniff-I don't know H-how to deal W-with you not liking me anymore, P-please alphonse forgive me." Crona said on the brink of tears `he doesn't like me anymore I just know it, I've made him uncomfortable`."N-no crona you did nothing wrong absolutely nothing! If anything I should be apologizing to you for making you cry!" Alphonse said as he kneeled in front of crona and put his hand over his heart. "Forgive me for making you cry, my lady." Alphonse said in a soft tone. "oh." crona said with a blush 'he's such a gentlemen`, the group looked over at them and smiled, "whoa there Alphonse didn't know you where such a gentlemen. That`s cool." Soul said as he went to crona and Alphonse, BLACK STAR close behind, "is he cooler than me?"BLACK STAR asked with puppy eyes. "No of course not black star you're the coolest person ever besides me." Soul said with a toothy smirk. "That's what I thought." BLACK STAR said as he pulled soul in for a kiss, which turned into a make out session, while they were still walking. "BLACK STAR and soul if you guys are still like that by the time we get to school you'll get in trouble and not just with the teachers but with me!"Maka threatened to soul and black star. Soul and BLACK STAR ignored maka and kept kissing. "Will be back!" kid yelled from over his shoulder as he and Edward ran to a nearby forest, "looks like some people are going to be busy." BLACK STAR said with a smirk. "well I should go get them so they don't get into trouble." Alphonse said. "I'll come with you, I mean if you don't mind me coming along," crona said. "I'd love it if you came along with me." Alphonse said "come on lets go." Alphonse said as he grabbed crona`s hand and ran into the direction of ed and kid. It took a few minutes but they found them, just not the way crona and al thought they would.

(I'm getting tired of writing the same things over and over, so I'm only writing one pov for one chapter and the other for a different chapter)I'm skipping towards them going to school, alphonse and crona`s turn!

"h-hey crona want to go get our schedule`s together?" alphonse asked as he and crona walked into the school,"s-sure alphonse I'd love to," –at the office-

"What does your schedule say crona?" Alphonse asked as he looks at his,"im going to room, 7-C," crona said, "me too!" Alphonse said as he took crona`s hand and led her to the classroom, "I saw the class room while we were walking around," alphonse said, `he`s holding my hand!` crona thought happily, a big smile on her face, "you have a very nice smile crona," alphonse said as he looked at crona, who was now blushing, "really? You think so?" crona asked, "Yes very much, I hope you smile a lot," "Heh," crona giggled nervously,"w-well were here," Alphonse said as he and crona reached their class room, in class crona and alphonse sat next to each other and paid attention most of the time but other times either one of the two`s eyes would wander off to the other and stare, but they`d always catch each other staring and only blush,

After school

Alphonse and crona walk out of the school together,

"h-hey crona I know this is sorta short notice, but a new cake shop opened up today and I was wondering if you would wanna go with me to get some cake?" alphonse asked as he rubbed the back of his head shyly,"oh um of course I'd love to, let me just call maka and tell her were ill be," crona said as she dialed the number on her cell,"h-hello maka?," `crona where are you?`im at the front of the school where are you? `I'm in the book club, in the library with tsubaki` You guys are already in an afterschool club? Oh well can I go with Alphonse to a cake shop? 'don't let him do anything to you` he's not going to do anything maka, `fine go ahead just don't stay out too late' Thank you maka," crona said happily as she closed her phone, "what kinds of cake do you like, crona?" Alphonse asked as he and crona walked to the shop," um I don't know I've never really tasted cake before," crona said,"w-what are you sure? You've never had cake ever?" alphonse asked astonished,"w-well I had a terrible childhood, my mother was a witch, she used me as a tool for her own gain, she's the reason I have black blood," crona said as she looked down sadly, "I'm sure your mother wasn't that bad you can't call her a witch and what do you mean black blood? Having black blood is scientifically impossible," Alphonse said, "here I'll show you, ragnarok," crona called out,

"what? Squirt I'm taking a nap," ragnarok said angrily as he popped out, "turn into a sword,"crona said, "turn into a sword please, sir!" ragnarok said as he pushed crona`s nose in,"ok ok quit it, turn into a sword please sir!" then ragnarok turned into a sword, "okay bloody slicer," crona whispered as she cut her wrist and threw the boomerang of blood at a tree,"w-wow well I've lived most of my life as a soul in suit of armor, so I guess anything is possible," alphonse said as he went to the tree to transmute it back to a regular not chopped tree, "you've lived in a suit of armor?" alphonse told crona his story, from his mother's death to when Edward brought his body, by the time he finished his story they were at the shop, "wow you've been through a lot," crona said ,ragnarok went back in when alphonse's story started, "can we try some of each," crona asked as they reached the counter, "sure," alphonse bought a few cake slices and sat down at a table,

then crona told alphonse about her life from living with medusa to maka killing her, she also told him about asura and how kid was a shinigami, by that time crona had sampled most of the cakes, "so crona which one do you like?" alphonse asked,"um I think I like chocolate the best," crona said shyly,"mm I liked the strawberry best, let's go get the whole cakes," alphonse said as he walked up to the register and bought one chocolate and one strawberry cake, he asked the cashier to write something on the chocolate cake, crona couldn't hear him, then he and crona walked home, they had been out for almost an hour , alphonse walked crona to her door,"w-well I had a nice time crona, I'm glad I could hear what you've been through and I hope we can hang out again sometime," alphonse said as he rubbed the back of his head, "me too," crona said shyly,"um crona," "yes?" "Would you um, uh, like to um, go on a date tomorrow?" Alphonse asked, "don't do it crona he's a loser!" ragnarok yelled from inside crona, (guess what episode this line is from and get a cookie!)"keep it down ragnarok, you need to be quiet now, I-I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow" crona said happily,"t-that's great!" Alphonse said

a big smile on his face,"oh alphonse I almost forgot" crona said suddenly, "forgot what?" "This is payment for buying me so many pieces of cake _and_ a whole cake, it might not be equivalent exchange but" crona said as she pecked Alphonse on the cheek, both their cheeks flared up in red,"t-thank you," alphonse said as he held his cheek and walked home, "heehee goodbye alphonse," crona giggled as she waved at alphonse with one hand and the other held her cake box in front of her, then she ran inside the house "oh hello crona how did you like the cake?" maka asked, she was sitting on the couch next to tsubaki, reading a book from their book club, "t-the cake oh yeah it was great alphonse let me taste some of each," crona said as she was headed for her room, "what's in the box crona?" tsubaki and maka asked in unison, crona stopped dead in her tracks' I wanted to see what he wrote on it, but they want to see it, what if it's something embarrassing, "the cake alphonse bought me,"crona said, "what kind?" tsubaki asked,"oh its chocolate," crona said as she reluctantly sat down next to maka and tsubaki and showed them the cake, the cake was in the shape of a heart and on it, it read 'I hope this makes you smile`,"oh he`s the sweetest isn't he," crona said aloud, "who's sweet and where'd you get the cake?" black star asked as he walked into the room, soul right behind him,(where`d black star be without his lover beside him?:3)

"alphonse bought it for me," black star and soul walked up to crona and looked at the cake, "why's it in the shape of a heart and what does he mean by `hopes this makes you smile,?" black star asked, soul rolled his eyes, "it's obvious that he likes her, that`s why he put it into a heart," soul said, crona`s face lit up like a jack-o-lantern, " He did tell me he liked my smile," crona said enthusiastically, tsubaki clapped her hands together" so that's why he hoped smiled as you ate this," tsubaki smiled as she said this, then she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, she returned a few minutes later with a few plates, forks, and a knife,"here,"tsubaki said as she handed crona the knife, "let's all have a slice, if it's alright with you crona," crona nodded, then she cut the cake and handed everyone a slice, black star and soul fed each other bites of cake,"hey, where's kid?" crona asked as she ate a bite of cake, "he went on a date with Edward," maka said, crona blushed ` better tell maka now`," h-hey maka?" maka looked up from her cake, "yes? Crona what's wrong?" maka asked, "n-nothing's wrong its, well I won't be coming home with the rest of you guys, tomorrow," crona said looking down, "why?" maka and tsubaki asked in unison, "well I'm going to be going on a date with alphonse tomorrow," crona said, her face serious and determined,"oh that's wonderful, let's go get you an outfit for tomorrow," tsubaki said,

" well as long as you like him I think it's okay," maka said her arms crossed, black star and soul high fived,"alright were going shopping, lets pick out a good outfit," soul said," lets pick out a sexy outfit for her, he`ll be on her in a second," black star snapped his fingers, maka grabbed her book and slammed it on his head,"maaaaaakkkkkkkaaaaa chop!, black star you're an idiot, if you buy her anything like that I will hurt you," maka threatened, black star rubbed his head and whimpered, soul kissed the top of his head, "it`s okay sweetie ill make it better," soul said as he rubbed black star`s head, "with sex?" black star asked, eyes watery," not now though," soul said, "excuse me but there are girls still here," maka said,"woah cake awesome who bought it?" Liz asked as she and patty walked into the room,"alphonse bought it for me," crona said,"oh that's nice," Liz said , just then kid came rushing in from the front door, crying, "kid what's wrong, what happened?" Liz asked, she ran over to kid and sat him down on the couch, kid babbling and sobbing, Liz patted kid on the back," eh, -sniff- he –hic- he, he won't tell me," kid wailed, he put his head in his hands, "wait kid back up, what happened?"

Liz asked," he- he wouldn't tell me why, and he yelled at me!" Kid sobbed, "wouldn't tell you what?" maka asked, "why his right arm hurt me when he held me," kid said," okay, okay calm down kid relax, take deep breaths, relax," tsubaki said as she ran to the kitchen, she came back with a glass of water, she handed the cup to kid and he took a sip, "okay kid now tell us what happened?" Liz asked when kid finished his water, kid took a deep breath and told them about what happened, "why would he think I would hate him, I love him, he should've just told me," kid blew his nose, crona looked at kid,"um kid I think I know why he didn't want to tell you," crona said, her face serious, "really how do you know?" kid asked his face full of hope, "well alphonse told me about his life with his brother and well –" crona told them what alphonse had told her,"- and I guess because you hate asymmetrical things he didn't want to tell you, because he thought you`d hate him for messing with his moms life and because he`s asymmetrical," crona said, kid teared up again, "I wouldn't hate him! I need to go over there again and apologize!" kid shot up and ran out the door,"i`ll come with you!" crona said as she ran out the door with kid,

While kid ran out of the elric house hold let's see what happened with Edward,

Edward sat on his bed, his head in his hands `I can't tell him about my arm or my leg, I'm so screwed` alphonse ran to Edward "brother what`s wrong why did kid run out of here crying?" Alphonse asked concerned," because I couldn't tell him about my arm so he thought I was keeping secrets and I, I, I yelled at him Alphonse, I yelled, I yelled," Edward sobbed, alphonse looked down at his brother` I don't think I've ever seen him this way, not since we were searching for the philosopher stone' "listen brother, it's okay, I found out a lot about crona she told me about her life, she and her friends have been through a lot," alphonse explained to Edward about crona`s life with her friends, just then there was banging at the door, 'Edward! Edward! Love please open the door! `You could faintly hear kid at the front door "kid?" Edward was surprised to hear his pet name coming from kid, he and Alphonse then rushed to the door, and Edward was the first to get there and opened the door, only to find kid crying and crona patting his back,"oh Edward I'm so sorry!" kid said as he jumped on Edward hugging him,"oh Edward I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable , crona told me about your life," kid said, alphonse looked at crona , crona shrugged sheepishly, alphonse smiled and shrugged with her, "al did you tell them about us?" Edward asked, Alphonse nodded, "well that makes my job easier, kid I'm so sorry I yelled at you," Edward said as he kissed kid with absolute passion, kid kissed back with more passion,"oh you guys stop apologizing to each other and just make out already," alphonse said, rolling his eyes," I think al`s right," Edward said, rubbing his nose against kid`s cheek, kid sighed," you know Edward I think I'm ready." Kid whispered into his ear, at that Edward picked kid up bridal style and ran to his room locking the door, al blushed, "what do you think kid told him?" crona asked innocently, just then you they heard kid moan-"oh Edward!" crona blushed so hard her face looked like a tomato,

"oh," she said, alphonse took her hand in his, "maybe we should go," he said as he led her to the door and opened it, "were will we go? It's late, and dinner will be served at my house soon, plus black star,soul,and tsubaki are taking me shopping" crona asked, Alphonse closed the door behind them;" maybe we could go to the park or take a walk?" Alphonse said as he walked down the street,"hmm that sounds nice," as they reached the park crona ran to the swings and sat down, "this looks fun but what do I do now?" crona asked herself, alphonse laughed and walked behind her and pushed on the swing,"oh this is relaxing, thank you alphonse," crona said as she tilted her head back, "heh him glad you're having fun," "oh alphonse?" "Hmm?" "What is this called, at the park back home there was only a basketball court," "oh well this is called a swing, when you sit down you move your legs back and forth and it swings," "oh then why are you pushing me?" alphonse blushed at this," because that's what a gentlemen does, and you know crona um, you don't have to call me alphonse, you can call me "al" for short" crona turned around to alphonse, "oh ,okay but I like the name alphonse," crona said, alphonse blushed,"oh well thank you, " "alphonse?" "Yeah?" "What did your armor used to look like?" "oh well I never I got rid of it, it's in my room on a mantel, but if you want to see it I have a picture of me and my brother when I was still in it, here"

Alphonse got out his wallet and showed crona the picture it was ed and him in front of central library, with a little girl and a dog they looked happy, "when was this taken, and who`s that little girl and the dog? Crona asked," t-this was when Ed got his state certification, the girl and the dog are Nina and Alexander,"( I couldn't believe Nina had the same first name as me!) alphonse said tears in his eyes,"oh Alphonse I'm sorry," crona said as she jumped off the swing and ran to hug him, but she tripped and almost fell but alphonse tried to catch her but someone beat him to it, the person who caught her was a boy about her age, he had short green hair, that parted in the middle , dark red eyes, glasses,(I'm a sucker for the glasses/smart type) and was wearing a black business suit, "are you okay miss?"the boy asked as he helped crona to her feet, the boy`s voice was soft and soothing "y-yes I'm fine, thank you," crona said blushing, alphonse stared at the boy, jealousy rising,

"who are you, if I might ask," crona said, the boy smiled, his red eyes glowing, "my name is akira, akira ishida, what are your names?" the boy asked "My name is alphonse elric," Alphonse said seriously, crona looked at Alphonse` is he jealous? ` "And yours miss?" Akira asked, looking at crona,"oh me? My name is crona gorgon," he smiled again, "you have a lovely name, Miss Crona" Akira said, Alphonse glared at Akira,"I haven't seen you around here, did you just move here?" "yes I live right around the corner in the apartment, I just moved here a week ago, I'm sorry I live by myself and I just, well I'm not very good at making friends so I guess that's why you didn't know I lived around here, I was taking a walk and I saw miss crona trip and I ran over," "there was no way you could've ran over here in time to catch her, I was right next to her and I couldn't catch her its scientifically impossible," alphonse said suspicious,"im very fast sir, and I accelerated my speed with alchemy," alphonse was surprised to hear this, "you're an alchemist too?" "Of course sir," akira said smiling, ~just then crona`s phone got a text~ "I'm sorry alphonse I have to go back home for dinner," crona said looking at her phone, "good bye akira," crona said waving goodbye at akira, "alright crona I'll walk you home," alphonse said as he and crona walked away, "good bye miss crona it was wonderful talking to you and you too mister alphonse," akira said as he waved at them. When they were out of eyesight, akira smirked evilly,-at crona`s door-

"Good night crona," Alphonse said as he walked crona to her door, "good night Alphonse" crona said, he was about to walk away but crona grabbed his sleeve,"alphonse." Crona said serious,"yeah?" "When we met Akira, were you jealous?" "w-what? N-no, what made you think that" Alphonse said trying and failing miserably to lie, "because you were glaring at him," crona said bluntly, Alphonse stuttered,"well even if you weren't I think it's sweet that you like me enough to be so jealous," crona said, at that alphonse`s face turned into a strawberry (I think that's redder than I tomato right?) crona went inside her house and was then ambushed by Liz ,patty ,tsubaki ,maka ,black star, and soul "what happened why did that take so long?" Liz asked they all sat down for dinner and crona told them what happened. She told them about Akira too, "I guess that means I need to give kid his clothes tomorrow after all, oh was Akira cute?" Liz asked,"w-what? What does that matter?" crona asked blushing," it matters because you might like him better than alphonse," patty said giggling, "I don't think that will happen," tsubaki said, after dinner crona helped maka and tsubaki with the dishes and they went to bed.

Oooooh a romantic rival for Alphonse! Oh and I changed ch2 but like only three words, And now the afterglow of Edward and kid

"Huff- t-that was amazing Edward." Kid panted, lying next to Edward enjoying the scent and feel of it all,"yeah it was." Edward said, kissing kid, they laid there until they fell asleep-in the morning- "good morning." Edward said waking kid up with a kiss,"mmm five more minutes please?" kid asked still half asleep, "no I'm afraid you have to wake up Liz came over earlier and dropped off your clothes," kid groaned and got up he noticed his dress shirt opened , his pants and boxers were thrown into a corner, and there was died cum on his stomach, he blushed, remembering the events of last night, then gasped,"oh no," kid reached down at his stomach and felt a bump," crap I knew we should have used protection!" kid yelled, Edward ran over to kid "what's wrong?"Edward asked looking at kid worried, "well there's no point in waiting to tell you , I really don't know how to put this but, I'm pregnant," kid said Edward stared at him for a bit "w-what? But you're a boy," Ed said still gawking at kid, "yes well I'm a shinigami, as you have found out and we shinigami have found a way for both genders to reproduce, my father will probably be ecstatic but I don't think this will be very fun, I hear birthing a child is painful, plus shinigami children can be born the day after they were conceived, I should call my father." Kid said getting up from the bed sighing,

"and school`s out of the equation, I think people will notice a pregnant boy in class," kid looked over at Edward, he was still staring at him, "wait so I'm going to be a father?" Edward asked. "Yes do you regret it?" kid asked scared, Edward walked over to kid and hugged him "oh I'm so glad, but we have to get ready for the child, what will be its name?" Edward asked kissing kid on his mouth, eyes, nose, and cheeks," how should I know? I need to ask my father first." Kid said looking around the room, "where are my clothes, before I call my father I need a shower," "do you want me to take a shower with you," ed said putting his nose against kid`s neck. "I can't say no to you." Ed ran to the shower leaving a trail of clothes, kid followed suit- a little bit before the end of the shower-

"Ah Edward!" kid said as Ed came into kid, kid`s cum splattered on their chests but was washed away in the shower water,"im glad the water washed that away I'm I don't want to washing up again," after that they dried themselves and got dressed, then they went to ed`s bedroom and kid did his little hand thingy, then lord death appeared in that glowing thing,"h-hello father how are you?" kid said blushing because Edward was hugging him from behind," I'm doing good son, is that your boyfriend?" he asked, kid blushed harder, "y-yes father he is, um father I have some news for you," death tilted his head," what is it son?" "w-well I'm pregnant and Edward here is the father," "oh I know, it's not a secret, right now judging by the fact your stomach`s the size of a small melon you conceived yesterday night, I'm right aren't I?" kid blushed "yes father." "That's great would you like to know the gender?" "W-well that's kind of why I called, yes I'd like to know." "Oh well its gender is-

To be continued in the next chapter

i don't know anything about shinigami and stuff so the giving birth the day after is just some made up junk i came up with. i just couldn't wait months for the baby and i don't think i can think of stuff to make them do while waiting for the baby. So Naruhina7799 since you seem to be the only ever reviewer, you get to name kid and Ed's baby! And you can pick its gender! See what happens when you don't review? It's too bad too; I wanted to have a contest, so unless naruhina7799 doesn't want to pick the name and gender then you other readers get a contest for them, KERO, KERO!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I'm doing al and crona`s date first for suspense Naruhina7799 I totally love the name Myra! But I was hoping you would've picked boy but it works either way!

Afterschool crona and al`s first date!

"W-well crona where would you like to go?" al asked blushing slightly.` she was cute before but, now she`s even prettier' She was wearing a black Yankee skirt with a black medium sleeve top with teeny bat wings attached to the back, and on top of her head was a pair of black cat ears, and he couldn't see it but he was sure she had a tail" I don't know maybe we could go to the library, that's fun right, I like to read," crona said blushing, `why did I have to wear this? 'Crona asked herself

~flash back~ at the shopping center~ "hey crona what does alphonse like?" Liz asked looking through clothes on a rack, crona looked around. "well he likes cat`s," crona said, Liz stared at her, then shrugged,"hmm cats? Well that's not much to work with oh I have an idea, hey where the hell are patty, soul, and black star?" crona pointed at the lingerie aisle." For soul?" Liz asked. Crona nodded, liz sighed, "How many freaking times do I have to tell them to stop looking for lingerie for soul. Well any way go get them and meet me back at the dressing rooms in 10 minutes." Crona nodded and ran to get them, when she found them, patty had a lace black bra on her head, soul was half naked(the top half) and black star was kissing him while trying to fit a red lace bra on him, crona yelped and got everything back in order before the mall police came. At the dressing rooms 10 minutes later~ "ta da!" Liz said showing crona the outfit, "do I have to wear that?" she asked ` I wish maka and tsubaki were here but they had to go to the library to get some new books' "yes if you want to look nice and he`ll like you even more because you're wearing cat stuff" end of flash back~

` I just wish she would've let me take the tail off' alphonse was staring at her again."Um yeah library, I like to read too. I hope there are some new alchemy books I can check out" Alphonse said as they went on their way to the library.' Hey Alphonse? Can I learn alchemy too?" "Of course ill teach you!" When they got there crona looked around the room to find a table for them, and then she noticed Akira was sitting at a table alone," oh hello Akira it's nice seeing you again." Crona said walking towards Akira, Akira looked up from the book he was reading and smiled softly. "Why hello Miss Crona it's nice to see you again, oh and hello mister alphonse." Akira said Alphonse scowled," do you mind if we sit with you?" crona asked, akira smiled mischievously noticing alphonse`s scowl. "Why yes Miss Crona of course you can sit here, and might I say Miss Crona you look as stunning as usual," crona blushed slightly,"oh um thank you akira, that's very nice of you to say." Crona smiled, ` only I can make her smile! Who does he think he is?' Alphonse thought "um crona I'm going to go look for the alchemy books I won't take long." Alphonse said walking towards the alchemy section. "So Miss Crona are you and mister alphonse a couple?" Akira asked as crona sat down,

crona blushed at this."W-well to be honest no, we are on our first date right now." Crona said, Akira smiled," so technically you're not taken yet?" crona looked at him."Yes." "Oh then would you mind going out with me sometime?" crona stared at him,"oh well um, I guess it wouldn't hurt but, I need to ask Alphonse first if you don't mind?" Akira scowled but smiled again before crona noticed. "Of course." Crona ran around the library and found Alphonse after 3 minutes. She slowly walked up to him, "um Alphonse?" Alphonse looked away from the book shelf,"yeah crona?" crona trembled a bit."W-well um, Alphonse can I go on a date with Akira?" he was walking towards crona but stopped in his tracks. "What? Oh well that depends on your feelings, if you like him more than me or me more than him that's up to you." Alphonse said ` why did I say that that's like I'm pressuring her to pick me over him, ` crona looked confused. "But isn't that what dates are? for seeing if you like them?" Alphonse shrugged."Yeah I guess if you put it that way?" he said, "we could go to my house and write notes down on what you like about each of us and then whoever has the most pros gets to be your boyfriend." "Sounds great." Akira said behind them. they both jumped in shock. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Crona gasped "sorry miss crona but shall we go to your house, mister Alphonse, and take notes?"they walked back to alphonse`s house and he opened the door"brother im home!" alphonse told them to wait in the living room so he could see if his brother was decent. It had been a few minutes so crona and Akira decided to see what was wrong. "um alphonse is your brother okay?" crona said opening the door, she noticed kids stomach and squealed"oh kid your having a baby! Congratulations!" crona ran over to kid and felt his stomach."Oh it kicked!" just then akira came into the room, kid looked at him and started screaming. "get away from me you can't hurt me Edward is here to stop you!" kid yelled at the boy crying," kid what`s wrong kid? Why are you screaming at akira?"

before that -stuff happened-

"Oh well its gender is female isn't that sweet what will you name her?" death asked. Edward smiled" I don't know we should wait till we meet her." Then Kid suddenly fell limp in ed`s arms, ed freaked out."Ahh! What the heck happened?" "oh it's okay he`s just asleep, because the birthing process is so fast it takes up most of the pregnant person`s energy, he will be taking lots of naps until she is born, he will also be very hungry, just set him down on the bed, don't worry if you notice his stomach growing rapidly that's normal. Ill send dr. stein so he can deliver the baby, oh and be prepared pregnant people can be very moody," death warned as his image faded. Ed sighed putting kid on the bed under a blanket." I can't wait for our baby," Ed smiled as he kissed kid on the forehead and went down stairs to get Alphonse and tell him the news. Edward looked at the clock "oh I forgot he left for school already, oh well," Ed said and went to go back with kid.

"Where am I?" kid asked as he walked around a meadow of red spider lilies. He walked around until he found himself at a small lake. "This place looks like something out of a supernatural anime."(I know this whole scene is totally clichéd but I've always wanted to write it.) He looked around and noticed a small girl sitting in the water."H-hello? Can you tell me where I am?" he went over to the girl. The girl turned around and stared at him with blank eyes. She was wearing a black kimono. She had long blonde hair with a single black stripe, she also had a hair antenna; she had honey colored eyes, "hello mother." The girl said getting out of the lake."M-mother? Are you my daughter?" the girl stared at him, "I think that's pretty obvious mother." Kid sighed." You have your father's looks I at least thought you would've gotten my personality." "I have some of your personality, I have your speech pattern, did you not notice?" "What is your name may I ask?" kid asked, "my name? Well you haven't given it to me yet." Kid put his hand on his chin, in thought, then put his hand in a fist and slammed it against his palm in a `I go it` stance. "How about Myra." Myra looked at him. "Perfect. Do you think father will like it also?" "Mmm you're coming out of _my _body so I think _I_ should get to name you, don't you agree?" "No I think you should consult with father but whatever." Myra said shrugging her shoulders. There was a bright light shining from the sky,"oh it looks like your waking up good bye mother I'll see you again when you have another nap." Myra said waving goodbye. "Good bye my little pride and joy!" "How can I be your pride and joy? I'm so unsymmetrical!" "Yup you're my daughter alright."

"Kid? Kid? Are you alright? Wake up, are you hungry?" Ed asked as he gently shook kid. He was looming over kid."Mm? Oh yes I am, Edward guess who I met?" "Who did you meet?" "Our daughter." ed stared at him and sat next to him on the bed, holding his hand against kid`s forehead," are you okay kid? Does being pregnant make you hallucinate?" kid swatted ed`s hand away, "no I'm not hallucinating, she was beautiful Edward," kid hugged him, "who did she look more like me or you?" ed asked," like you, she acted like you too, but with my more refined way of talking." Ed laughed. "naturally." Kid laughed at this also. "Edward." Kid said rolling his eyes, "did she tell you her name?" Ed asked, kid smiled at this, "no but she looked like a Myra, she was okay with that name too," ed smiled."What did she look like?" kid sighed contently. "She had your long blonde hair with your hair antenna, but with a black shinigami stripe in it, I think she had my eyes though, I'm not really sure we both have the same eye color." his stomach growled, "Are you hungry?" Edward asked teasingly"I told you I was," "what would you like to eat?" ed asked getting up from the bed."Mmm? Chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and brownies," "someone has a sweet tooth," ed said."I normally i don't but I think it's the cravings." "Well you should be glad you didn't ask for something weird."Ed said going to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with the dessert, "will you feed it to me?" kid asked with puppy eyes, "of course I will." Ed said sitting under the covers with kid, taking a piece of dessert with the fork and putting it in kid`s mouth."Mm that's really good Edward." Edward smirked Noticing a smudge of ice cream on kid`s upper lip, he slowly licked the smudge off his lip."Oh Edward! We can't make love anymore it looks like I'm already 5 months along, tonight we will have our child," kid smiled,"oh yeah did my father say who would deliver the baby?" "He said he would be sending over a `dr. stein` to deliver her." Kid groaned and put his hands on his head."Id rather have _patty _deliver_ my baby." _"why what's wrong with him?" kid stared at him."Edward he could cut my face off and kill our baby, he can barely control himself when he does surgeries. Promise me Edward when he gets here if something goes wrong you will~deliver~our~bae" kid said trailing off going into sleep. "Deliver the baby I did that only once before and I never want to do that again, but for you and our baby's sake ill do it, wait why am I still talking? You're already asleep." Ed sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He lifted the covers and took a nap with kid.

"Hello Myra," kid said walking towards Myra, still in the lake, "hello mother." "Isn't it cold in there?" kid asked pointing to the lake. "No the lake is your body temperature.""So it's like a bath?" Myra shook her head. "No it's like your womb.""Uh I wasn't aware I had an actual womb."Myra sighed."How do you think I was born?" kid sighed. "Where the hell am I!" Ed yelled off in the distance. "What why is your father here?" kid asked Myra, Myra stared at him. "Since you mated with each other my guess is your soul wave links have intertwined and you're so close together it's made it easier for your souls. Here ill call father over here." Myra said .she took a deep breath."FAATHER WE ARE OVER HERE!" Myra yelled waving her arms and jumping up and down, making small waves in the water. Kid sweet dropped "kid what are we doing here is this a dream?" ed ran over to kid and stared at Myra."Who is the little girl?" ed asked."DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" the Myra screamed waving her fists in the air." Is she our daughter?" Ed asked. Myra pouted."Edward this is our daughter Myra." Kid said gesturing towards Myra."Oh this is my little girl?" Ed asked running towards Myra. "My little Myra! You're even cuter than I thought!" he hugged Myra jumping into the lake. "Daddy!" Myra yelled clinging to him. Kid`s jaw dropped, 'she's like a completely different person when Edward`s around, daddy`s little girl indeed' kid pouted."I'm tired. I thought I was taking a nap?" Ed and Myra stopped playing around."Oh I think that's my fault I've been leading you here. You should get some rest." Myra looked down sadly, "its okay sweetie you just wanted to see your mommy and me." Ed said hugging Myra goodbye. There was a bright light.

Ed woke up but kid was still asleep. Ed looked at the clock it was almost noon. "Hmm I think I should call your friends to tell them the good news, oh but I don't know the number, ill just wait until he wakes up." Ed sighed rubbing kid`s over sized and still growing belly, "looks like we have some good years ahead of us, Myra I hope we raise you right." Ed got up and went to go make lunch, "when kid gets up he`s going to be starved and probably moody." Ed found a pot of beef stew from the day before and heated the whole pot, and then the door bell rang. "Coming!" Ed yelled, when he opened the door a man in a lab coat and screw in his head and a brief case was standing at the door. "hello are you dr. stein?" ed asked, the man smiled slightly,"yeah where is kid?" stein asked walking in to the house, ed gestured up the stairs, "upstairs in my room, he`s sleeping so please be quiet." Stein smiled, "sure, sooo, are you the one who knocked him up?" ed blushed at this, but put on a confident face "yes, I'm Edward elric, kid`s boyfriend," stein chuckled 'that guy reminds me of tucker` ed thought scowling at the mere thought of tucker, Edward showed him the room and they walked in but kid was tossing and turning in his sleep and crying. "Kid! Are you okay?" ed yelped as he ran to kid`s side, stein stepped over to him and checked kid`s pulse,"mm his pulse is rising rapidly, he must be having a nightmare, try to wake him up." Stein said letting go of kid, ed gently shook kid, but he wouldn't wake up, he tried kissing him but that seemed to make it worse, kid just started crying harder "only Edward can touch me!" kid shouted in his sleep. Ed blushed but kept shaking kid until he woke up.

~_kid walked endlessly in a space of empty foggy grayness. `Where am I?' he thought, and then he heard a crying in the distance, `who`s there are you hurt?' he cried out. he then saw crona sobbing. She was on her knees and was holding a small blanket with a baby inside that was crying also`crona who`s baby is that? Why are you crying?' then he noticed the pile of bodies that was their friends and Alphonse and Edward were on the very top. `Oh my god! Edward! Everyone! What happened?' kid cried as he broke down in a mess of tears next to crona.`who`s the mother of that child?' kid asked pointing to the baby, crona sobbed louder, she almost dropped it screaming as she did so but kid caught it and lifted the blanket` the baby was a boy~ he had dark red eyes and crona`s pink hair `crona are you this child's mother?' crona `head between her hands' nodded violently `How did it happen crona? Who`s the father? Who killed our friends?' kid asked, crona only sobbed harder, she pointed to a boy that suddenly appeared before them, he had dark short green hair that parted in the middle, dark red eyes, glasses and was wearing suit with a witch crest on the pocket,_

_ 'is he the father?' kid asked scared, tears still falling down his face.` oh that's lovely cry for me more I love it` the boy said stepping over to kid, he smiled viciously, 'what do you want?' kid asked tears falling faster` I want our baby,wont you let me hold her? ,im her father and your husband after all.' kid stared at him `you're not my husband! Edward is! And my baby isn't even born yet!' kid looked down and in his hands was a baby version of Myra, except she had dark green hair and a white shinigami stripe, `what? When did I?' kid stared at Myra `she`s beautiful isn't she? She has my hair,' he said, walking closer to kid, he leaned down and licked the tears off kid`s cheeks, kid flinched 'what are you going to do with us?' kid asked looking at crona, suddenly he was sitting on a queens throne in a throne room, sitting next him was crona with her baby in her hands, she was wearing a black ragged night gown and a black jeweled necklace and a witch`s hat, kid looked down at his own clothes he was wearing the same things as crona but with a small black crown, he was holding his baby as well__,_

_ `what's going on who are you?' kid asked looking around, then there was another throne ,a kings throne, sitting on it was the boy, he had on a black cloak and a crown, `who am I? Sweetie I'm your husband' the boy said crossing his legs and putting his chin on his hands, `I don't recall a wedding? And why did you kill my friends?' the boy smirked and took kid`s head in his hand` sweetie did you hit your head? What friends? Youve never met anyone other than me your entire life? We have been together forever and we had the wedding years ago' kid turned around looking at crona, she was looking down at her baby, sadly, black circles had formed around her eyes, from crying so much ` why is crona here if I'm your wife?' kid demanded. The boy smirked `jealous aren't we? She is my second wife, I didn't want to marry her, but I had no choice you can only take so much child birth, I didn't want you to hurt your beautiful perfect, skin,' the boy said licking his lips,` I guess it wasn't so much of a hassle, killing her husband was easy' kid turned pale white `what? Do you mean Alphonse?' the boy smiled,_

_ ` sweetie where do you keep getting these names from?' the boy got up from his throne and walked towards kid, he took Myra out of his hands` what are you doing give her back!' the boy smiled` why? I think I can hold my own child.' He walked around the room with Myra then set her down in a small black crib. `she`s not your child! She`s Edwards!' he turned to kid, `shh sweetie save your energy, here your stressed,' he said as he went to kid and massaged his shoulders, kid melted into his hands's-stop! Don't touch me! Only Edward can t-touch me!' he smirked, `well see about that' kid stared at him in confusion, the boy pinned him down and licked at kid`s neck. ` No get ~ away from mme! Crona go get help!' crona turned her head to kid and sighed sadly ` its futile to try to run, I've accepted that my husband is dead and so are my friends. I should have never let my heart get taken by him, only to have it broken and my virginity taken, I have nothing left to run for or to.' The boy`s smirk became wider `see I don't even like her that much and she`s already accepted what fate has brought her' kid cried as the boy almost raped him, but there was a flash of light and _kid was in his bed, Edward was next to him holding his hand, dr. stein was next to them, kid broke down crying."Edward don't die don't leave me again!" kid hugged Edward. "What made you think I had died did you have a bad dream?" Ed asked holding kid tightly, "yes it was terrible! You died! You left me! And he touched me! Crona was, don't leave me Edward!" kid said sobbing harder,"Shh its okay kid tell me what happened."

Ed said holding Edward rubbing his back. While kid told them about his dream stein checked kid to see if he was healthy, he was but stein was doubtful of kid having a healthy mind,"hmm well your healthy kid, we should be able to deliver the baby by tonight, but because of your dream you might give birth earlier maybe by an hour early ill stay in case that happens, Edward I'd like to speak with you alone for a bit." Stein said opening the door to the room "alright I need to get kid`s lunch from the table anyways." Kid gripped ed harder,"n-no Edward don't go don't leave my side please!" Edward smiled slightly,"shh it's okay ill only be gone for a few minutes, if I'm not you can slap Me."; Ed followed him out the door, they went to the kitchen to get the stew."Edward, I think kid has been traumatized, I need you to stay by his side for as long as it takes for him to get better," Ed stopped putting things on the food tray. "of course it's obvious that he`s been traumatized, I'll stay with him for as long as he`s hurt and stay way long after that. "You're a good kid Edward, I trust you to take care of him." Stein helped carry the tray to kid room, when they opened the door kid was crying he had turned on the TV and was watching a doctor's show, "kid why are you crying? I was only gone for two minutes," Ed set the tray on the side table

,"e-edward am I going to die when Myra is born?" Ed sighed,"n-no kid you're not, why would you think that?" "This doctor's show said that sometimes the mothers don't make it." Ed sat next to him on the bed, "no more TV kid, unless its anime," Ed said gently taking the remote from kid, he flipped through the channels and found a show called `_**black butler**_' "here we can watch this." Ed tried to feed kid the stew, but kid was still too scared to even eat, ed then got a sneaky idea, he took a bit of soup on the spoon and put it in his mouth, Ed tapped kid on the shoulder, when kid turned around and ed kissed him, he pushed the stew into kid`s mouth, kid gladly swallowed. "there you go, would you like to keep eating this way?" kid blushed and nodded; he finished two bowls that way. "brother I'm home!" Alphonse yelled as he opened the front door,"oh what time is it?" ed looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 4,"oh yeah! Kid we need to call your friends to tell them about Myra!" kid smiled slightly oh yeah ill get my phone, kid said reaching into his pocket,

"hey brother I know you were with kid, but did you have to skip the whole school day?" alphonse asked opening ed`s bedroom door, he what he saw was weird, well to him anyways. A pregnant boy in his room with his brother and a man with a screw in his head." What's going on brother?" Ed explained the situation to his brother. When he was done Alphonse clapped his hands. "Congratulations!" alphonse hugged ed and kid, he stopped a bit to stare at kid`s stomach."c-can I feel it? I've never been able to feel a baby still in it's um womb?" kid smiled, "of course alphonse you're the first to actually want to feel this, granite you're the first person to know about this besides us." Alphonse felt his stomach, he gasped, "What's wrong al?" Edward asked,"i-I think she kicked." Al giggled. Then there was a knock at the door," um Alphonse is your brother okay?" crona said opening the door, she noticed kids stomach and squealed"oh kid your having a baby! Congratulations!" crona ran over to kid and felt his stomach."Oh she kicked!" just then a boy came into the looked at him and started screaming. He had dark green hair, parted in the middle, dark red eyes and glasses "get away from me you can't hurt me Edward is here to stop you!" kid yelled at the boy crying," kid what`s wrong kid? Why are you screaming at akira?"

I'm so glad! I got a new reviewer! Awesome! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I stayed up late writing it for you; after I brought it into an mpreg I have new enthusiastics about writing this story and sticking to it till the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Next chapter Yay and naruhina7799 it`s okay, I like making Ed go all `Tamaki' on his family and about akira, stop getting in my head. ^-^;; and you know what I just remembered? Crona has black blood so her blushes should be gray.i read it in lots of cronaxkid fics, my favorite one ever is `child born of love' I encourage you all to read it. So now whenever crona blushes it will be black.

Disclaimer~ Grell doesn't own any of these anime`s only the character akira.

"Crona take your friend and go, I'll explain later" stein said taking a syringe out of his brief case and filling it;

he walked over to kid and injected him with the syringe, Kid slowly fell asleep; Ed clenched his fists, "why the hell did you do that! He`s terrified of going back to sleep!" stein nodded.

"that's why he can't be freaking out with the baby is still in his body, he needs to rest, I knew he wouldn't go to bed if we asked him to, so force was the only other option," he pointed slightly towards crona and the door, crona went down stairs with akira, alphonse stayed behind, he looked at kid worried.

"What happened to kid?" ed explained kid`s dream, he nodded slowly, "wait that doesn't explain, why would he dream about akira if he`s never met him before?" Edward stared at kid,

" I don't know." Alphonse went to the door but stopped when he noticed the empty bowls of stew, "Did you guys eat lunch? Or was it just dessert?" al asked pointing at the bowls, Ed shrugged, "actually kid ate the stew, but I briefly had a taste when I poured it into his mouth," Ed smirked mischievously

, al stared at him for a bit before realizing what he meant."Brother!" Ed laughed slightly while al went down stairs,

"he-"alphonse stared at the sight before him, crona was on akira`s lap, crona was kissing akira on the couch, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms on her hips, tears slowly filled alphonse`s eyes, Alphonse ran back upstairs to Edwards's room crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong al" ed asked when al came running back in to his room, "I saw crona and Akira kissing downstairs," Ed looked at Alphonse sadly,

"I'm sorry little brother, she was the first to take and break your heart," Alphonse sniffed, and wiped his nose on a tissue,

"That's not going to stop me! I'll wait forever if I have to but, ill win her back no matter what!" Alphonse said clenching his fists, Ed smiled.

"there you go al!" Alphonse sat on a chair in the corner, "so dr. stein when will she be born?" stein looked at his watch, "he should be feeling contractions at 6 pm exactly, she would have been born at 9 but that nightmare really shook him up."

Edward gasped, "That's almost 1 hour from now!" Stein shrugged. "Well at least it's not now, she would have been born very premature and it would be dangerous for her health."

Al looked at stein."Um dr. stein how will kid give birth?" stein chuckled, "he will have a c section, which reminds me we need to get ready." Stein said opening his brief case, inside of it was medical tool`s syringe`s, gloves, masks, and cloth,

"alright Edward, I need you to hold kid so I can get the bed ready, alphonse I need you to go next door and get the gang, tell them what's going on," alphonse nodded and ran out the door down stairs and next door, crona and akira left, al explained the situation to his neighbors and they raced to his house, when maka asked where crona was, alphonse told her what happened and what he saw and kid`s dream, maka looked suspicious, she told alphonse to help and she would contact crona.

~What happened before Alphonse came in~

Crona and Akira went down stairs and sat on the couch,"i-im sorry Miss Crona if I scared your friend, what was her name?" akira said,

`so he doesn't know kid`s a boy? ` "Oh um, her name? Her name is Kim," akira nodded, "that's a nice name, oh crona?" crona looked at Akira, he blushed and leaned forward, crona`s face turned black, she notice something,

a black static arrow was coming out of Akira`s mouth, "a-akira there's." crona didn't finish her sentence before the arrow shot into her mouth, she turned gray and her eyes closed,

she moaned and opened her eyes to stare at akira,"what was I doing" she asked rubbing her head, akira smiled," you said you like me better than alphonse and kissed me."Crona smiled; "of course I do!" crona said hugging Akira, smiling happily.

"I normally don't know how to deal with things, but I can deal with you!" Akira smirked and kissed her, he could hear Alphonse coming so he put crona on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and he put his arms on her hips, he could hear Alphonse gasp and he smirked,

when Alphonse ran back up stairs he pulled away from crona, crona looked at him questioningly," would you like to continue this at my place? Kissing in someone else`s home is rude," crona nodded, they got up and went to his house.

His apartment looked like any other apartment, there was a couch in the middle of the room facing a TV, they sat down and continued their session, crona fell limp into Akira`s hands as she panted for air, she had smelled something weird in the air before suddenly falling asleep akira smiled and put her on the couch,

there was a flash of light, suddenly envy was in place of akira,"honey! I'm home!" envy said in his scratched up voice, (his voice in English is super sexy, it's weird how Wendy Powell, can do that, it's so weird for me to keep thinking that when I know a women voice`s him) there was a click of a doorknob and a boy that looked exactly like Akira opened the bedroom door,

"I see you brought me a present," akira said walking up to envy, envy smirked and wrapped his arm around Akira`s waist, he kissed him,

"aren't you glad I taught you that love spell? Now we can go on with the plans of me becoming king of the witches." Envy picked Akira up bridal style, Akira and envy went into the bedroom.

"Don't forget you promised I could kill as many dwma students as I wanted;" Akira chuckled as envy laid him on the bed. "That's right, I did, I don't plan on turning my back on that promise, and when it happens you can be my concubine as well," envy looked down at him as he straddled him,

"tell me why we needed to scare that `kid` guy again?" akira smiled, rubbing his nose against envy`s neck,

"because, if we scare him hard enough he will become weak and dependant, he won't be able to fight, and it will be easier to take him, plus Edward won't try to attack us when his beloved kid is with us" "then why do we need the girl?" "Because she can harden her blood, and it will give us another hostage, _Alphonse_ will _not_ attack us if he knows we can hurt her." Envy laughed happily,

"you've got this all down huh, but when will we strike?" Akira took off his suite jacket and shirt and threw it to the side,

"we will strike them a while after the baby is born. we can kidnap the baby, and when things go right I will raise her as the princess of the witches, she is half shinigami so it will be ironic and we will be even more powerful,"

envy lowered himself to Akira`s pant belt and used his teeth to unzip his pants, "shouldn't we have tied up that girl?" envy asked throwing off his skin tight top,

"no that sleeping spell I released into her lasts for about an hour and we need her to be a spy for us. That love spell was strong. She will do whatever we tell her." akira moaned when envy`s mouth attached itself to his neck,

"mmm envy!" just a phone rang, akira and envy looked at the door, "that's a turn off," envy said going to the door, when he opened it he noticed something vibrating in crona`s pocket, he turned into crona and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" envy said into the phone "it's me ,maka. Crona where are you!" maka yelled into the phone, envy turned to Akira, "tell her you're here," Akira whispered.

"im at Akira`s house," "why are you over there? I thought you were dating Alphonse?" envy smirked, "I found out that I like Akira more, I'm sorry I thought since you're my friend that you`d understand."

"I do, I support you 100% crona it`s just that kid`s nightmare could be telling us something, I don't think Akira is safe for you to be around!"

"but maka I can take care of myself, besides if anything went wrong I would call you." Maka sighed on her end of the phone. "Okay just be careful." "I will maka." Envy said hanging up, he flashed back to his form.

He went back over to Akira and straddled him again, "now where were we"? Envy asked, he put his mouth back onto Akira`s neck, "your such a tease envy! Get on with it!" envy smirked and pulled off his skort and Akira`s boxers, he then latched his mouth onto Akira`s

~back at the elric's house hold~

Everyone went out into the living room as stein got ready. Patty bounced up and down in her seat. "Kid's having a baby! Kid`s having a baby!" patty giggled clapping her hands.

Liz kept pacing next to maka (who was also pacing) black star and soul were grumbling about how lucky kid was to have a baby with the person he loved, Alphonse was calmly sitting in his seat awaiting the birth with tsubaki,

~upstairs in the um operating room~

Kid was lying on the bed asleep as stein got ready to operate, kid awoke right when Edward paced near his bed about the 100th time,

"e-edward what's going on I feel sick, aaah!" kid yelped, stein got moving "the contractions there starting okay, Edward I need you to leave." Edward stared at dr. stein. "No way stein! I've delivered a baby before I can handle it!" stein filled another syringe with pain killers,

"oh really? Was it a c section?" "Well no but-""then leave this is going to be bloody and you can wait in the doorway." Edward sighed in defeat, kid yelped as stein injected the drug, Ed winced."Edward I'm scared." Kid said, "don't worry kid, I'm here. I'll always be by your side, don't worry." kid smiled weakly as he started to feel tipsy,

I don't know how long child birth is so whatever time passed

Everyone was starting to feel tired, and then they could hear a small cry come from upstairs. They ran upstairs to find a small baby in kid`s had long pale blonde hair like her father`s,with a small black stripe in it,

her eyes were golden yellow like her `mother`s` kid was smiling and glowing like a new mother would after giving birth.

Edward was smiling and laughing happily next kid. Stein took the baby and cleaned it up. He stitched kid back up and he was allowed to hold the baby and feed it, (you don't want to know) tsubaki, maka, and Liz congratulated them and asked the name. Kid and Ed looked at each other before answering "Myra."

Sorry guys I just couldn`t wait to get this chapter up there. Sorry if it's so short. Next chapter will be posted in a few days. I will not post the next chapter (I haven't written it yet) until I get three reviews sorry guys, don't hate the girl hate the game. pm me if you have questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Sorry I didn't update fast enough but you try thinking of the next chapter and typing it in a few days, not easy, fun, but not easy. Thank you for the reviews I'm writing this 7/26/11, I have two reviews, but naruhina7799 and hikari2012 thank you for the reviews you guys, you guys have been loyal and stuck through the story with me as I write these chapters, that's why I'm writing the next chapter, without 3 reviews, because you're so great.

Disclaimer: Grell does not own fullmetal alchemist or soul eater.

When crona woke up Akira (envy) smiled at her. "Did you have a good nap?" crona smiled. "Yes I did." Akira (envy) smirked. "Good now when everyone goes to sleep, I want you to take this potion and slip it into your pregnant friend's mouth. Then I want you to come back here. Leave this letter there before you go." Crona smiled happily; "of course!" he smiled. "Let's go walk you home now." He said giving crona the bottle of potion and the letter.

An hour after Myra was born this happened.

Kid was still in bed with Myra they were taking a nap,

Edward was sitting in a chair next to them waiting for them to wake up so he could play with they were waiting for crona so she could see the baby,

~knock knock~ crona knocked on the door; after she woke up Akira (envy) walked her home, and said he couldn't stay."Hey guys." Crona said as Alphonse let her in, the area around his eyes were pink. They all stared at her; Alphonse couldn't even look at her.

"Crona why were you out so late?" maka asked, crona smiled sweetly and giggled, "Because, Akira is so wonderful, I had to stay! I'd go anywhere with him." Alphonse stifled a sob. Maka stared at crona `something's wrong here` "well come on go see the baby so we can go home, we have school tomorrow, we need to drop out, since kid has a baby now, we need to help raise her." Crona had a goofy smile on her face."Ok."

maka and crona went to see Myra who had just woken up from her nap and Edward was gushing over her,"oh my little Myra!" Edward had sparkly eyes, and then he started pouting, "Humph your mommy won't let me hold you," crona and maka stared at him, maka coughed slightly, Edward looked up and smiled, when he looked at crona he frowned slightly, "hey guys!" they walked over to him and the bed,"oh she beautiful!" crona said her eyes glittering, ed joined her,

"isn't she? She`s my little baby," he and crona put their hands on their cheeks and swiveled their hips in a caramel dansen pose and gushed over Myra, maka sweat dropped,"ok crona we have to go now, tomorrow we need to pull out of school," crona sighed in disappointment,"ok, bye," crona said waving,

the dwma gang left without their shinigami, dr. stein went back to death city. Kid woke up when Myra started crying, Ed smiled, "heeeey, kiiiiiiid," kid stared at him, "yes," "caaaan iiii-""no." "Why not?" "Because I said no," ed eyes teared up, "but, but," kid rocked Myra in his arms and fed her a bottle, "no Edward, I'm feeding her right now, and then she`s going to fall asleep and if I let you hold her she will wake up, and she will be cranky. You can hold her while you changer her diaper," Ed made puppy eyes and wiggled his bottom like a tail.

Kid sighed." Alright here you can hold her, but feed her." Edward gasped in delight,"Yay, I love you," kid rolled his eyes smiling, "are you talking to me or Myra?" Edward rubbed his cheek against kid's, taking Myra, and the bottle, out of his arms, "both, baby, I love you both, that will never change, you're my sexy little shinigami." Kid gasped, "Edward! First of all, I'm not making love to you until you learn to use protection, and second watch your language, Myra is right here!" Edward chuckled and kissed kid,

"sweetie she doesn't even understand what we are saying." "shinigami adapt quickly, Edward, we need to watch what we say, she`s learning to speak with every sentence we say. She could say her first word soon." Edward perked up at this, "will she say daddy?" kid smirked, "I don't know maybe she will say mommy," Ed stared at kid, kid stared back, then kid started crying, "kid what's wrong?"

kid stared at ed with tear filled eyes,"im just, I love you Edward, please don't leave me." Edward rubbed kid`s back, 'he's having post pardon depression'"shh its alright kid, I'll never leave you, I love you too much, I promised myself, I when I got a `wife' I would never leave her like my father left my mother, I love you so much kid, I love you, I love you." Kid looked up at him," I love you too." Edward finished feeding Myra and gave her to kid. Then he made a baby bed with alchemy,

out of a few blocks of wood, (he`s an alchemist obviously he is going to have materials for alchemy in his room) he put the crib next to his bed and he put Myra in it. He went under the covers next to kid. He kissed kid with so much passion and intensity that kid panted heavily when Ed pulled away, "Edward!" ed smirked, he took off his shirt, kid stared at his arm, "do you like what you see?" kid blushed, "your arm and leg, they don't bother me, not any more, not after we made Myra,

"I really do love you Edward, I love you." Ed held kid tightly, "I love you so much." They held on to each other as they drifted off into sleep.

With crona~

She snuck out of the house and went to ed`s house, she snuck into their bedroom. Edward and kid were snuggling together. she poured the potion into kid`s mouth, he suddenly woke up, he got up, Edward whimpered when he felt his presence leave. He went over to her crib and picked up Myra, he took her and went to Akira`s house with crona.

Crona left the note on the bed next to the pillow. they reached the apartment room; Akira (envy) let them in with a smirk. As soon as kid walked in Akira (envy) took Myra and put her in a Goth style baby bed. He took kid and crona into a bedroom and changed them into witch queen dresses. He opened up a witch portal (hey in the starting death used the gate right, so witches being evil, use a different method)

and took them back to death city, witch's territory, envy turned back into himself and Akira appeared by his side with Myra in his arms. then they were in mabaa`s castle room. She was writing a book.

(I haven't read the manga, except for volume 4, but in the anime mabaa is still alive right, we can't have that though now can we?) Akira gave Myra to envy, and took a knife from his pocket and walked up to her. He stabbed her in the heart and she turned into a pile of ashes'. "Now I am king."

With Edward

"Mmm kid, don't go." Edward mumbled in his sleep, he gasped as he woke up, he looked around and found kid wasn't there, he did notice a note on the pillow. Before he read the note he noticed Myra wasn't in her bed." where did they go!" Ed screamed. He ran down stairs and looked around the house; Alphonse was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hello brother what would you guys like for breakfast this morning? School doesn't start for an hour, I can make you guys something special" Ed looked at him scared, "he's gone al! kid`s gone! And he took Myra to wherever he was going I haven't read it yet but he left a note."Alphonse ran to ed."Then read it brother don't just stand there!"

`_Dear Edward, I'm leaving and I'm taking my baby, I was probably a onetime thing that should have lead to nothing, but didn't. I gave birth to an unwanted child. You keep us with you because you would be guilty if you sent us out. im right aren't I? My baby and I are not going to stay with a person that doesn't want us around. If you try to prove me wrong don't bother. By the time you even bother to read this we will probably be in my own world. Good bye.'_

Edward's eyes filled with tears. "What? Why did he leave? Of course I love him; we went through this last night. _I_ should have made _him_ promise not to leave." Edward ran out the door, Alphonse close behind, and went to tell their neighbors. They told them what happened and showed them the note. "Why would he leave? That's not like him; we need to talk to lord death." Liz said, she turned to maka,"wheres crona wake her up." Maka ran to crona`s room to find she wasn't there, she ran around the house and she wasn't anywhere.

She ran back to the room." Crona isn't here either!" Liz grabbed her compact mirror from her pocket. She did the mirror thing and lord death appeared."Hey how's it going what have you guys been up to, did Myra come out healthy?" Liz stared at him, she turned the mirror to the rest,

Ed was crying while tsubaki and Alphonse were trying to comfort him, maka was on the couch thinking of where kid might have went when he reached death city, and if crona went with him.

and black star, soul, and patty were getting dressed to leave. "Oh what happened?" Liz explained the situation. Then you could hear spirit in the background. " Lord death there's something going down at the witches' territory! They say that mabaa the grandwitch was killed last night and there is a new king of the witches. His name is Akira ishida." Alphonse looked up, "maybe crona went with Akira, and she did say she would go anywhere with him." Maka took the mirror out of Liz`s hand." Alphonse might be right, lord death will you take us back?" he nodded.

"Of course hold on." Then there was a flash of light and they were at the gate. "why hello again young alchemist`s and I see you meisters and weapons are back too. Oh but you're missing a few, aren't you?" the truth said opening the gate." Wait don't we need to pay you?" soul asked, the truth chuckled. "That `thing' you meisters and weapons gave me was good enough for a few times in and out of the gate." Then they were in the death room.

When they finished talking to lord death he called Sid to look around town and search for crona, kid, and Myra. Edward never stopped crying. When Sid came back a few hours later, "lord death when I went to the witch's territory I saw crona and kid. They were in dresses, I asked around and the new king Akira made them his queens. It looked like kid had no conscious mind of what he was doing, he had a blank stare the whole time he was on his throne. He was holding a baby sir; I think it was your granddaughter Myra."

Edward looked up, he clenched his fists. " That sick bastard he took them!" he wiped away his tears and ran to Sid. "I need to get them back, sir." Edward said turning back to death. "Let me go to the witch's territory and get them back!" death tilted his head in thought.

"Hm okay just take Sid, liz, patty, and your brother with you." ed smirked, "right sir." He ran out with them.

At the witches' area~

when they reached the castle they sneaked into the throne room, Sid lead the way. They saw crona and kid in black Lolita dresses. Kid was staring blankly into space, Myra in his arms; crona was smiling happily as she jumped up and down on her throne.

Akira was sitting on his throne; envy was standing next to smirking. They ran to a unoccupied room." See it's just as I said." Sid whispered.

" What happened to them?" Alphonse whispered. Liz stood quiet, patty had a serious face as well (when patty has a serious face you know something terrifying is going to happen.) "Hmm we need to strike and quickly, we can't let them destroy death city or our friends."

What will happen dun dun dun! I will update again soon as soon as I come up with a battle chapter for next ch.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone this is the final battle! I'm skipping towards the end of the battle.

At mabaa`s castle~

The positions were like this= maka and soul were fighting envy and envy was winning, patty, Liz, black star, and tsubaki were fighting Akira`s witch guards, and alphonse and Edward were fighting Akira. Kid, Myra and crona were in a throne room, crona was hiding in a corner scared of them hurting Akira, kid was sitting on the throne just staring straight ahead. Now for the battle =

Edward, alphonse and Akira`s battle first =

"You bastard! I'll kill you for taking kid and Myra!" Edward yelled running at Akira with his automail sword. Akira swiftly moved out of the way. They were in the castle`s ballroom. It was more rubble than ballroom now.

Alphonse was injured on his left shoulder and Edward had a few broken ribs. Akira, although he was quick, also had a few scratches and bruises. "And crona!" Alphonse screamed coming at Akira from behind,

Akira jabbed Alphonse in the stomach with his elbow, Alphonse coughed up blood."Alphonse!" Edward yelled jabbing his sword at Akira`s heart and he yelled in pain, then there was nothing but ashes. Ed smirked, "that's what you get you bastard! Come on al lets go get kid, Myra, and crona."

With maka, soul, and envy=

"You did something to our friends didn't you?" maka said coming at envy but envy jumped out of the way. He smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about, _little girl_, your friends were like that when they came to us."

Maka yelled carelessly thrashing soul around. Maka had bruises all over her body. Envy didn't have a scratch on him. "They did not come to you, you took them!" envy smirked he punched maka in the chest, she yelped, envy smirked," you should have been there to protect them if you care about them so much!"

envy turned into crona and frowned," oh maka why didn't you come to save me?" crona/envy swiveled his hips around and put his hands on his cheeks, maka clenched her teeth,

crona/envy smiled,"oh maka guess what, I had sex with Akira, and I liked it a lot." Makayelled and came at him but crona/envy grabbed a gun. "But maka you wouldn't hurt your friend would you? I'm pregnant,"

crona/envy looked down happily rubbing her/his slightly swollen belly. Maka stopped mid-run. "Ooh it felt so good too." Crona/envy smirked pointing the gun at maka.

"What are you doing maka? Get him!" maka fell to her knees. "I can't do it. He looks like crona." "What! What are you talking about? "Crona/envy smirked; he shot maka in the chest. Soul turned back to normal, "you! Bastard!" then crona/envy turned into black star. "oh soul, I'm hungry." black star/envy moaned.

Soul clenched his fists. "You bastard that trick won't work on me! Little known fact between me and black star, I'm the seme. ""I knew it! Tsubaki owes me five bucks." Maka said softly. Soul turned his arm into a scythe and sliced through black star/envy, hitting envy`s philosopher stone. Soul ran to maka. It was too late.

Patty, Liz, black star and tsubaki had finished off all the guards and they found maka and soul, soul was on the ground with maka in his hands. "What happened?" tsubaki asked. Soul`s eyes were filled with tears. "The bastard pulled a gun on us, he shot her. I killed him though, this was all that was left," soul said showing a blood red stone to them,

"this and ashes but they blew away. I know maka wouldn't have wanted us to just sit here and mourn we need to go rescue kid and crona!" they all nodded and they ran to the throne room where they saw them last. When they got there crona was hiding in a corner crying for Alphonse,

and kid was rubbing his head and groaning. Then Edward and Alphonse ran into the room. Crona ran from her corner into alphonse's arms,"Alphonse I missed you so much, I was so scared! I thought they would do something to me. Ragnarok didn't come ou-." Alphonse cut her off with a kiss on her lips; she moaned and melted into the kiss. Edward ran to kid,

who was still drowsy from just waking up, "kid! Are you okay, what happened?" kid looked at him with a frown," I should be asking you that question, all I remember is going to bed in your arms," Edward held kid in his arms, Myra between them,

"you know, kid your really cute in a dress." Kid blushed, he looked up from ed`s face and noticed maka wasn't there."Hey guys where`s maka?" they all looked down sadly, except for Alphonse and crona who were still kissing, "envy shot her." Soul said. Kid gasped, "What!" he started to tear up. "I'm sorry, kid," Ed said trying to comfort him, crona heard this and stopped, she started crying too.

"I'm sorry crona, its okay," Alphonse said also trying comfort his new girlfriend. (Yup, fina-freaking-ly right?) After 5 minutes of crying via crona and kid, they got out of the rubble and reported to lord death, a few days later they had a funeral service for maka. Edward and Alphonse decided to stay in death city with their girlfriends. A letter was sent to their friends back in risembool, stating this-

_Dear __(insert name here),_

_Alphonse and I are going away, don't worry we will visit occasionally. We are moving because I am getting married, the person who I am marrying is named death the kid, (that's right he is a boy.) sorry you have to miss the wedding but we will visit with my husband, alphonse`s girlfriend, crona, and my daughter (no she is not adopted.) Myra soon._

_Yours sincerely, Edward and Alphonse elric._

_Epilogue_

_5 years later_

It was a cold winter's night, in death city. Edward and kid got a house after they married; it had four bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room with a fireplace and a kitchen. "Hey daddy?" Myra asked Edward, looking up from a beginner's alchemy book.

He and Myra were sitting on the couch, under covers, next to a fireplace. Edward was teaching her alchemy. Kid was sipping hot chocolate, under the covers next to Edward. "Yes Myra?" Edward said looking down at his first child. Kid was expecting another child, a boy. Dr. Stein would be here any second and Alphonse and his wife crona would also be expecting.

Crona was almost 9 months pregnant; the baby could be born any day now. They were going to have a girl, they already decided on a name, `maka'. Black star and soul also adopted a baby; they named him yellow star, he is Myra`s age "What is my brother's name gunna be?"

"Hmm I don't know." Ed looked down at kid, who was snuggling his automail arm, "what will be his name kid?" kid looked up, a puzzled look on his face, "hmm how about ….. Kairi?" Edward smiled, "any name you want kid, it doesn't matter to me, whatever we name him, it won't change the fact that he is our child and that I love my family." Kid smiled.

"Oh Edward you are so romantic, I love you so much." Ed kissed kid sweetly. Myra made a sour face."EW!" kid and Ed stopped and looked over at Myra, they smirked. "Oh kid I love you so much," Ed said kissing kid on the cheek, kid blushed, "I love you too," kid kissed, ed`s cheek. "Agh its here!" kid yelped as he felt a kick. "The baby?" kid felt a tick on his forehead. "No the mail! Of course the baby!"

Dr. Stein got there just as kid was having contractions.

Kid was in his and ed`s bedroom with a small baby boy in his arms, he had dark black curls like his mothers with a small white stripe, and Edward`s golden eyes. "he`s beautiful Just like you." ed said smiling at his new born baby.

Myra was staring at him. "He looks like mommy." Ed chuckled, rubbing his hand in Myra`s hair, "he does, and you look like your daddy." Kid said smiling, his smile faded as he drifted off into sleep. Ed took kairi and put him in a baby crib, "shh, mommy`s tired, it's time to go to sleep." Ed said tucking Myra in bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into sweet sleep, ed kissed her forehead and went to his and kid`s room. Ed sighed happily as he crawled into bed next to kid. He stopped to kiss his cheek." I love you, my sweet kid." Kid smiled slightly in his sleep.

~owari~

Its over guys thank you for the reviews, I might write another story about Myra and the dwma gang`s kids, but I need some names for Liz, patty, and tsubaki's husbands and kids. Bye guys you were great if you have any complaints about my story fire away, I like critic`s. if you have any requests go ahead I'd be happy to do them.


End file.
